¿Estas Lista?
by MariieHyuga
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son Novios pero nadie debe saberlo, Hiashi tiene grandes planes para su heredera y estos incluyen al genio del clan, ¿cambiaran los sentimientos de Hinata? creo que si... seguro si, ya decidido! lean!
1. Pura

**Disclaimer- Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto **

**AU **

**OK a darle jajaja!!!! habran de saber que estoy un POQUITO loca.... =P**

**¿Estas Lista?**

-Naruto-kun a donde vamos?-pregunto Hinata algo temerosa ya que se habían internado bastante en el bosque.

-Hinata-chan ya te dije que es una sorpresa, dattebayo, es la quinta vez que preguntas Hinata-dijo el ojiazul algo molesto

-pe…perdón Naruto-kun es que hemos caminado ya mucho y me duelen un poco los pies- dijo la ojiperla algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes ya falta poco, es mas ven te cargare

-¿Qué? no… co…como crees Naruto-kun –pero Hinata no pudo continuar ya que se vio levantada por Naruto- Naruto-kun bájame no es necesario esto enserio, todavía puedo caminar un poco mas

-No Hinata tienes razón ya hemos caminado mucho, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena, además tengo que ser muy atento contigo, llevamos un mes de novios y no sabes como odio no poderte llevar de la mano por las calles o darte besos en publico o presentarte como mi novia- por lo anterior Hinata se entristece y comienza a llorar.

-Lo… lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero si mi padre se entera nos querra separar y eso si no lo soportaría

-yo lo se Hinata y perdón si sonó como reproche

Hinata al fin cedió y se dejo cargar por Naruto se puso comoda y disfruto del trayecto, estaba tan cómoda que cerro los ojos y al abrirlos momentos después se encontró en un pequeño claro.

-Naruto-kun esto es precioso

-si lo se, me recuerda a ti-ante tal comentario Hinata se ruborizo -bueno Hinata pensé en hacer un dia de campo y pensé en el parque pero ahí podrían vernos y después recordé este fantástico claro ¿Qué te parece?

-Naruto-kun me parece hermoso, pero y la comida?

- bueno en un principio pensé que yo podría comerte a ti y tu a mi pero pensé que después nos daría hambre- dijo Naruto con una mirada zorruna lo que provoco que la Hyuga se pusiera roja como un tomate

-Na…Naruto-kun…etto…yo…sobre lo de comer- dijo la chica con un sonrojo mas disminuido y su estomago hizo un pequeño ruido

-bueno ya que tienes hambre Hinata, tatan!!!- y Naruto saca una canasta detrás de un pequeño helecho

Después de la comida en la que hubo risas, besos y un pequeño incicente que hace que Hinata se desmaye.

-Naruto-kun…-Que bien ya esta despertando y Hinata despierta entre los brazos del rubio y observa que la esta mirando a la cara fijamente

Flash Back-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hinata estaba sirviendo mas ramen a Naruto cuando un fuerte estornudo hace que le derrame en plato Naruto en la camisa, cosa que provoca que el ojiazul se queme e instantáneamente se quite la prenda, dejándole ver a la chica el bien marcado cuerpo de su novio.

-yo lo siento tanto Naruto-kun, soy tan torpe

-no te preocupes Hinata los accidentes pasan y no estaba tan caliente-

-pero ese era el ultimo plato de ramen-dice Hinata algo apenada

¿Qué?!!!!!!! El ultimo plato, no puede ser, bueno cálmate cálmate si no asustaras a Hinata-chan calma…sereno respira, bien…-No te preocupes es tiempo para el postre Hinata- Naruto se levanta y camina hacia Hinata con una sonrisa picara poniendo nerviosa a esta pero pasa de lado-Mira Hinata traje helado-dice el chico muy contento pero a la hora de abrir el bote de helado lo hace con tanta fuerza que el contenido sale volando hacia los pantalones de hinta.

-ahhh!!! Esta frio, frio…-y cominza a deslizar sus pantalones hasta que caen a sus tobillos, por suerte su sudadera le llegaun poco mas ariba de las rodillas

-Hi…hi…Hinata-chan-dice el ojiazul tan apenado que hace que Hinata se de cuenta de lo que hizo

Hinata voltea a ver a Naruto y voltea a verse a si misma un par de veces ya cae desmayada afortunadamente Naruto es lo suficientemente rápido y la atrapa antes de que tocara el suelose sienta con Hinata en brazos y comienza a mirar su cara para no ver otra parte de su cuerpo cuando Hinata cominza a despertar.

Fin de Flash Back-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naruto-kun…-Que bien ya esta despertando y Hinata despierta entre los brazos del rubio y observa que la esta mirando a la cara fijamente, esto hace que se sonrroje

*************************

-Hanabi-san, Hiashi-sama la requiere en su oficina

-gracias naoko-chan ire enseguida y... naoko

-si, señorita?

-no... olvidalo

-como usted prefiera señorita

Hanabi camina con temor hacia la oficina de su padre algo insegura. toca a la puerta, pero antes de lograrlo escucha el final de la conversacion de su padre con con un miembro del consejo

-esta noche se anunciara su compromiso ante toda la familia sera lo mejor para el clan hiashi-sama

-si, lose por eso es que eh arreglado este matrimonio

hanabi toca a la puerta y se escucha un-adelante-

-padre?... me has llamado?

-si pasa, pasa

-bueno hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, me retiro- y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia el miembro del consejo se va

-Hanabi, ¿donde esta tu hermna?, no le encuentran por ningun lado

-yo... no lo se... la vi en la mañana y ya... llevaba botas no lo se... pareceia que iba al bosque...-hanabi al ver el lio que iba a armar por tan reveladora informacion se cubrio la boca con sus manos

-conque el bosque... puedes retirarte

-padre...

-que te vayas Hanabi!!!

lo siguiente que vio hanabi, fue un grupo entero de los policias de elite que protegian a la familia Hyuga desplegarse en direccion del bosque

¿pero que eh hecho? porque no dije, llevaba sandalias y una toalla? demonios, espero que mi onee-chan este bien.

**********************

-Naruto-kun... etto... crees que podrias soltarme

-a perdon Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio sonrojado, al ver que su novia se ponia de pie no pudo evitar fijarse en su bien torneadas piernas y hinata al ponerse de pie no se le pasaron desapersividos los musculos de su novio ambos se giraron parea que no se les notara el sonrojo

-Auuuch!!!

-hinata estas bien??

-ayyy!!! calambre, calambre!!!

-Espera ya voy- y al levantarse el rubio accidentalmente pierde el equilibrio y en su caida proboca tambien la de la peliazul que queda abajo de el

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, ya me levanto

-pero Hinata lo suejta

-Pero y tu calambre???

-Ya paso Naruto...-dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-eso me parece muy bien Hinata-chaaan...-mientras dice eso se va acercando mas a la Hyuga hasta que comienzan a Besarse tiernamente, el beso comienza a volverse salvaje, su lenguas comienzan un movido baile hasta que ambos necesitan un respiro

-yo... lo siento Naruto-kun

-pues yo no Hinata-chan

y comienza un un nuevo beso mas apasionado, aprovechando el hecho de que debido a la caida la sudadera de hinata estaba a la altura de su ombligo Naruto comienza a acariciarla deslizando su mano suavemente hasta llegar a su objetivo

-¡!- dice Hinata sorprendida

-yo lo siento Hinata...

-Pues yo no lo siento-dice la Hyuga con una mirada picara que despierta a Naruto y a su fiel amigo

Naruto comienza sus caricias que sueltan pequeños gemidos por parte de hinata pero las deja bajo la ropa por su parte hinata se afianza a su rubio cabello comienza a acariciar las torneadas piernas de hinata,entre caricia y caricia hinata siente el duro miembro de Naruto entre sus piernas. comienzan un nuevo beso aun mas candente hinata Habilmente desabrocha el pantalon de NAruto que deja expuesto su miembro Hinata se sonroja y comienza a acariciar el bien formado torso de naruto este baja la estorboza pantaleta....

**********************************

a las afueras del bosque, se ve como llegan dos monumentales hummers y se bajan cuatro hombres de cada uno y cominzan a internarse al bosque comienzan a segur las huellas que dejaron los jovenes

-señor!!!-dice uno de los hombres mas bajitos del grupo, el rastreador( N/a tomando en cuanta que median como 1.90 mediria 1.85)

-digame oficial

-por la direccion en que van las huellas van a un pequeño claro no muy lejos de aqui

-tu como sabes??-contesta otro oficial con algo de ironia

-pues yo señor... antes era guardabosques de este mismo bosque-dice tragando saliba- hasta que los hyuga me reclutaron dijeron que alguien que rastreara les serviria

-esta bien usted guienos!!!

-si señor!!!

cominzan su caminata, y uno cree escuchar un gemido

-señor...

-que pasa oficial....

-no olvidelo...

-no me haga perder mi tiempo con sus estupìdeces esto es importante!!!

*******************************

Naruto baja la estorboza pantaleta, hinta se da cuenta y para sus caricias al chico

Hinata... estas bien, podemos parar

No Naruto-Kun solo que crei oir un ruido lejos pero no es nada ademas estoy tan feliz

Naruto se acomoda entra sus piernas- ¿Estas Lista? Hinta-chan

hinata asiente y cierra los ojoss esperando ese temido pero ansiado dolor pero no lo siente y tampco a Naruto sobre ella abre los ojos y cual es su sorpresa al ver que naruto es sujetado por la policia de su familia

un policia trata de fisgonear con respecto a hinata pero es golpeado por suerte ella llevaba su gran sudadera y se tapa

-Vistace y camine señorita...y encuanto a ti ya veremos que nos ordena Hiashi-sama

amordazan y atan a naruto y a hinata solo le ordenan cmo es la señorita Hyuga y gracias a ellos todavia lo era "señorita"

Hinata y NAruto son puestos en distintos autos y de camino a la mansion hinata oye a los policias de los asientos delanteros murmurar

-parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, ya lo ves estaba a punto de penetrarla...

hinata al oir eso se sonroja

-si llegamos a buena hora

-es lo que te dije

-ya lo se ademas tiene que ser pura

-Pura?

-si, idiota, virgen para la union

union, ¿que union,? piensa una confundida y agitada Hinata mientras voltea para ver el carro en el que va su amado

**Continuara....**


	2. Todo queda entre familia

**antes que nada perdon si hay faltas de ortografia xD**

**bueno las edades son **

**Neji-19**

**Naruto-18**

**Hinata-17 apunto de cumplir los 18**

**Hanabi-13**

**ok bueno a darle!!! jeje =P **

*********************************************************************************************************

**Todo queda entre Familia**

Hinata y Naruto de dirijen a la Residencia Hyuga temiendo lo que les pueda pasar al llegar ella es llevada a su habitacion para que tome una ducha y se cambie de ropa, mientras tanto Naruto es puesto en uno de los almacenes de la mansion, ambos siendo vigilados en extremo.

***************************

-Hiashi-sama, ya han llegado sus hombres-dice matsumi una de las sirvientas personales del Hyuga

-Digale al jefe del escuadron que pase.

-si, Hiashi-sama

Entra el jefe del escuadron, era un hombre alto y un poco corpulento con una pequeña cicatriz cerca de la oreja, causada en una riña callejera despues de su despido de la policia especializada y antes de haber sido reclutado por ¨Hiashi Hyuga pareciendole un buen especimen para su policia privada dedicada a la proteccion de algunos Hyugas y a la eliminacion de otros...

-Hiashi-sama- saluda el corpulento hombre con una pequeña reverencia

-toma asiento-le dice el hyuga con un ademan- y bien, informame de todo-

- bueno , la encontramos en un pequeño claro, algo adentrado en el bosque, sus supociones eran ciertas, con respecto a su ubicacion -

Hiashi solo pudo pensar Gracias Hanabi-chan me fuiste de una gran ayuda... pero lo saco de sus pensamientos lo que el hombre dijo

-pero no estaba sola

-Explicate!-oredeno el ojiperla

-La encontramos con un muchacho... rubio.

- con que rubio ¿eh?- el unico rubio que conosco es ese NAruto Uzumaki, como se atreve a estar con mi hija, piensa Hiashi algo enojado

-si y en una situacion algo comprometedora

-Hombre ya habla tendido, que si no hoy mismo te largas

-bueno, bueno, el estaba apunto de...

-¿de que?!!!

-apunto de penetrarla, de hacerla suya

-¿Que?!!!-fue lo unico que pudo exclamar

- si, pero señor, lo detuvimos, llegamos justo a tiempo

-mas les vale, puedes retirarte

-si gracias Hiashi-sama y señor...

-¿que?

-¿que hacemos con el muchacho?

-mmm... sueltalo, pero no sin antes dejarle claro que si se acerca a 100m de esta casa, de mi hija, o de algun otro miembro de la familia se de por muerto.

-como usted diga- y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia se retira

-Matsumi- llama el lider de los Hyuga

-si, señor

-ve y busca a Neji y dile que venga a mi oficina, es urgente-

-enseguida señor- y la muchacha se retira haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

************************************

Mientras tanto Naruto es sacado del almacen y es desamarrado

-Hey que les sucede!!!- dice el Uzumaki algo contrariado- ¿Donde esta Hinata-chan? ¿Que le han hecho?

-Hinata-sama esta en su habitacion y afortunadamente ya no la veras nunca mas y si te acercas a ella o a esta casa oncluso si te cruzas en el camino de algun Hyuga te matamos ¿me oiste?- dice uno de los oficiales con un tono tan rudo que asustaria a cualquiera

-pero yo amo a hinata y ella a mi y nunca nos van a separar

-pues el amor se les va a quitar a los dos, muchacho idiota

-¿eh?

-si, a ella se le va a quitar con un compromiso y a ti moliendote a palos- dice otro oficial con una sonrisa maligna- denle muchachos

Naruto es golpeado brutalmente y es lanzado a la calle por la puerta trasera de la mansion, pero el en lo unico que puede pensar es el compromiso del que hablaron

¿que maldito compromiso?Hinata-chan nunca me dejara de amar, es mas nos escaparemos... si, eso es ahora tengo que llagar a casa y planearlo todo, eso es nos escaparemos y viviremos felices, si...

*****************************

Neji esta parado frente a la oficina de su tio, cuando antes de levantar sus nudillos para tocar se escucha un adelante, lo que hace que al castaño se le erize la piel

-¿Me llamo? Hiashi-sama-dijo el muchacho recobrando la compostura despues de tal susto

-si, si, toma asiento Neji tengo que hablarte de algo de vital importancia para el clan Hyuga , que te incluye a ti- dice el Hyuga mayor tomando un semblante serio- emm.. ¿alguna pregunta?

-si, bueno, dado la importancia creo que tiene que ver

-adelante, pregunta

-¿porque por la tarde se desplego la policia de los Hyuga?

-bueno ya que te veras muy inmiscuido en este asunto, no tengo porque ocultartelo, ellos fueron a buscar a tu prima Hinata

-¿Hinata-sama? ¿para que?

-para informarle lo mismo que estoy por decirte a ti, pero a ella se lo informare luego, y espero que despues de que haya sido informada hables con ella seriamente-Neji asiente y Hiashi le cuenta el mismo informe que su jefe de policia le conto a el minutos antes de la llegada del castaño

-¿que? ¿como pudo ese Uzumaki hacer eso?, pero, ¿que union? con quien piensa casar a Hinta-sama?-dice Neji mientras le hierve la sangre y contiene su furia teniendo que apretar sus puños

-contigo, tu seras el que por matrimonio dirija el emporio Hyuga

- pe...pero ¿¿¿Hinata??? tendre que casarme con Hinata- eso era un sueño para el Hyuga un sueño imposible que se hacia realidad ya que el amaba a Hynata desde que se conocieron hace tanto tiempo ya

-¿QUe acaso mi heredera no es suficiente para ti?!!!-dice hiashi algo enojado

-no, como cree Hiashi-sama esque ella y yo, mi padre y usted... eran hermanos

-si ya lo se y ustedes son primos

-exacto a eso me refiero, somos primos y nos vamos a ¿casar?

-ve lo de esta manera Neji, todo quedara entre familia-esto ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa y una mirada algo gatunas

-ahora ve y busca a Hinata, para que podamos continuar con nuestra conversacion, ¿quieres?

-como usted oredene Hiashi-sama

Neji se dirije a la habiatacion de la joven que era custodiada por dos oficiales

- ¿a donde crees que vas?

-a ver a la señorita Hinata

- ¿a si? y tu ¿quien eres?

-Neji Hyuga, su pr...-esa palabra se quedo atorada en la garganta - su prometido- se siente tan bien decirlo, por que eso es lo que siempre soñe, ahora bien serio

-lo sentimos Neji-sama

Ja!!! "sama" no puedo creerlo, bien tranquilo necesito hablar con Hinata

Hinata se encuentra recostada bocabajo sobre su cama llorando

-¿Hinata?

-Vayase, no quiero ver a nadie

-Hinata-sama, Hinta-chan... soy yo Neji

-Neji-niisan!!! tu... tu debes de saber algo

- si, lo se todo por eso eh venido a hablar contigo, Hiashi-sama, me conto el informe de la policia Hyuga

-ohhh no!!! ahora tu lo sabes niisan que verguenza!!!-dice hinata entre sollozos-pe... pero no hay momento para verguenzas... un...un policia hablo sobre una union y por lo que dijo supongo que esa union me involcra a mi, niisan no quiero, yo amo a Naruto-kun y se que el tambien me ama y vendra a rescatarme...

-eso es Hinata, vengo a hablarte de la union... yo... bueno quiero decirte que son ordenes de Hiashi-sama pero yo tambien lo quiero-antes de poder decirle otra cosa llega Matsumi e interrumpe la declaracion de Neji

- Hinata-sama, Neji-sama... Hiashi-sama dice que ya deberian de estar en su oficina

-si gracias Mitsumi-chan-dice neji algo molesto por su intromision

-no, Neji-niisan no quiero ir con mi padre...

-lo siento Hinata, pero hay que ir...

Sin mas ambos se dirijen a la oficina de Hiashi y al entar este les dice que tomen asiento con un tono serio

-Bueno Hinata, si que me has decepcionado esta vez debido a las ... condiciones en que mis hombres te han encontrado

-Yo...

-Calla, bueno a Neji ya comenze a hablarle de esto, Bueno para no hacerlo mas largo Hinata tu te casaras con Neji dentro de 3 meses

-¿tres Meses? Hiashi-sama

-si necesitamos una boda bistosa el nombre Hyuga es internacional y es lo minimo para planear una buena boda al nivel Hyuga

-Pe...Pe...Pero Neji-Kun y Yo somos primos

-Que molestos son ustedes dos, hinata te sere sincero, aunque por tu comportamiento no tendria porque darte explicaciones, el consejo practicamente me ordeno que deberias casarte y pues con alguien respetable y por resetable se dirijian hacia si mismos y recorde que siempre alaban a NEji por su fluides en hacer negocios y manejar las finanzas de una parte del Emporio Hyuga entonses rapidamente pense en el, sinceramente Hinata prefiero verte casada con tu primo que con algun viejo rabo verde del consejo.

-pero... yo amo a Naruto-kun

-Callate Ya Mocosa insolente, haras lo que yo te ordene, es mas al demonio con las tradiciones de dormir en polos opuestos de la casa, para que se conoscan mejor y comienzen a aprender a llevarse bien y compartir y todo eso, desde esta noche compartiran una habitacion y Neji confio en que no haras nada indebido hasta despues de la ceremonia.

************************

Naruto se dirije hacia su casa, planeando todo lo que hara para poder rescatar de su casa a Hinata

-demonios como quisiera poder hacer esto mañana mismo, pero tendra que ser algo muy elavorado ya que esos policias privados no em gustan mucho, bien una vez lei que para que un plan funcione a la perfeccion debe de ser planeado y observado desde todos sus posibles puntos como cuanto era ¿tres semanas o tres meses?.... se trata de Hinata-chan, me dolera estar atanto tiempo sin ella pero si tres meses asi despues podremos estar para siempre juntos y asi mi plan no fallara aunque ni trescientas vidas con ella serian suficientes...

esta bien habra que planear y ver todo posible error en mi plan de tres meses bn, sera algo facil, sencillo pero bien presisado _Hinata-chan juro que te rescatare lo unico que podria imperdirmelo serias tu...

**Cotinuara...**


	3. Enfermo

**Hola!!!!! bueno aqui esta mi tercer cap, espero que les guste a mi me gusto mucho ya se que me tarde pero vale la pena**

**bueno aclaraciones**

**-entre guines- dialogos**

**sin guiones pensamientos**

*** con un astedisco enfrente.... ya lo averiguaran jajaja**

**ok a darle!!! =P dejen Reviews!!!! plis!!!**

*********************************************************************************************************

**Enfermo**

Hinata entra a su habitacion con un rio de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

como puede hacerme esto?, siempre ha controlado mi vida,sabia que este momento llegaria pero nunca pense que tan pronto y con Neji y que es toda esa basura de "todo quedara entre familia" y peor aun, me arrebato el unico momento en el pude haber sido feliz plenamente.

-hinata-sama, apresurece a empacar lo necesario, mañana trasladeremos la pertenencias que nos indique- dijo una voz algo roca detras de su puerta, era uno de los oficiales de su familia. si, la estaban vijilando para que no intentase escapar, muy de mala gana hinta toma una pequeña maleta para empacar lo necesario.

lo mejor sera empacar poco, porque la habitacion de Neji esta a unos cuantos metros... ¿que?! ¿trasladar mis pertenencias?-hinata abre la puerta abruptamente para solo encontarse con un hombre que le inspiraba cierta inseguridad,

-etto...-que etto.. ni que demonios el es parte de esto, piensa una Hinta muy alterada- como es que trasladaran mis pertenencias si el cuarto de Neji-niisan esta a solo unos metros?-

-señorita hyuga usted no ira al cuarto del joven Neji, ambos iran a la pequeña residencia que se encuentra a unos 500m del jardin sur, antes de llegar al bosque Hyuga-(N/A: la mansion Hyuda incluye muchas Hectareas que no son solo casas ya que hay pequeñas residencias distribuidas por todo el Territorio Hyuga)

-¿Que?... pero eso no esta un poco retirado de la casa principal?

-si esta a unos 2.5 km de la residencia principal pero Hiashi-sama ha decidido que viviran juntos, para que se vayan acoplando a su proxima vida de pareja, entonses si me hace favor de apurarse ya que yo tengo que llavrla a su nueva casa el joven Neji ya la espera alli-

-si, claro-Hinata entra a su cuarto y lo primero que ve es un mapa del teritorio Hyuga colgado en su pared.

Gracias padre, lindo regalo de mi cumpleaños numero cinco alfin servira de algo-hinata comienza a ver el mapa y segun sus observaciones el sendero por ql cual la conduciran a su nueva casa para muy cerca de una de las paredes que bordean el territorio Hyuga asi que si es lo suficientemente cuidadosa podria escapar

Hinata empaca demaciadas cosas y se las da a cargar a su custodio,el cual se siente a desfallecer con tantas maletas, comienzan a caminar mientras mas hombres se van uniendo a su pequeño paseo y ayudan al primer custodio

-¿crei que solo me llevarias tu a la residencia?-dice Hinata algo molesta

-si... bueno señorita con tantas cosas que trajo seria mejor mucha ayuda - dice el hombre señalando las pertenencias de la peli-azul- ademas... vi la forma en la que examinba el mapa de los territorios Hyuga, mas vale prevenir que la mentar, no lo cree usted asi-

Hynata se siente frustrada y sonrie forzadamente

demonios, un intento fallido de escape, que digo intento nisiquiera eso pude hacer por ti Naruto-kun, nisiquiera pude intentarlo...

*************************************************************************************************************

en otra parte Naruto se va adentrado al territorio Uchiha y se detiene frente a una pequeña pero lujosa residencia

-Sasuke!!! Sasuke!!! abre la maldita puerta-dice un muy alterado Naruto mientras golpea una fina puerta de caoba

-Maldito dobe!!! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!- dice un Sasuke furioso mientras abre la puerta estando solo en boxers

-Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda- dice Naruto mientras ve ropa de mujer tirada por toda la sala

-¿ahora?, enserio no pùede ser en otro momento Naruto... estoy ocupado-dice el moreno señalando hacia su dormitorio

-¡¡¡ahora!!!

-esta bien dobe, espera...

Sasuke se dirije a su habitacion con la ropa de mujer en las manos, la arro0ja hacia la cama y se escucha un-vistete rapido y sal por la puerta trasera, yo te llamare si te necesito otra vez-

-¿quien es ella?

-nadie, una zorra y ya que me interrumpiste ¿que demonios quieres?

-yo... y Hinata-chan necesitamos tu ayuda-Naruto le cuenta lo sucedido a Sasuke omitiendo algunos dettalles

-ya veo, pero tu y Hinata, ya sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ti pero ¿cuando?

-hace poco, pero Sasuke, eso no importa, lo que importa es que la han comprometido y no se con quien y como tu familia es la otra mas poderosa de Konoha y bueno sus empresas son aliadas pense que podrias investigar algo, que me sierviera para rescatar a Hinata-

-claro, si.. pero ¿que haras?, irumpiras en la mansion -hyuga asi como asi-

- no lo se, hare lo que sea necesario pero porfavor ayudame-

si, cuanta conmigo ahora ven, pasaras aqui la noche-

-Sasuke, seinto haberte interrumpido pero yo... enserio quiero a y pues...

-en el cuarto de invitados BAKA!!!!

-ahh, si claro, jejee....

************************************************************************************************************

Hinta llega a su nueva residencia, mientras es recibida por dos amas de llaves la fiel Matsumi y Kitsuri

-Buenas noches señorita- dicen las dos al unisono

-bu...enas noches-

-desea algo señorita, quiere que le mostremos su habitacion?-dice Matsumi algo triste por la condicion emocional de Hinata

-Hiashi-sama nos dio la orden de que le mostraramos la casa-

-si, supongo que eso esta bien Kitsuri-chan-

Hinata y sus amas de llave comienzan su recorrido a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina muy amplia con un desayunador de madera fina y una puerta de cristal que daba a un jardin con una silla columpio y una amaca entro dos arboles con algunos rosales, y un par de columpios en una lado de la cosina habia dos puertas uan para la despensa y la otra para el cuarto de lavanderia. Del lado derecho de la casa se encontraba una sala en tonos beige y al frente un mueble de madera para una television, detras de la sala se encontraban unas puertas corredizas de madera las cuales daban acceso a un fino comedor de madera y sus respectivos muebles para la cristaleria con un bello florero como centro de mesa adornado con unas hermosas rosas rojas y blancas, entre la sala y la cocina se encontraban unas escaleras muy centricas detras de las cuales se encontraba un medio baño, el armario y la habitacion de Matsumi y Kitsuri.

En el segundo piso subiendo las escaleras se encontraba una mesa redonda con un gran florero, con hermosas hortencias y algunas otras flores , en este piso de encontraban cuatro habitaciones cada una con un escritorio, television y sus accesorios, vestidor y una tina modesta del estilo de las que estan en el centro de la habitacion, a exepcion de la habitacion principal la cual se encuntra detras del mueble del florero la cual tenia una tina enorme asemejandose a un Jacuzzi.

-Matsumi y Kitsuri le describen las habitaciones a Hinata Mientras suben las escaleras

-Matsumi-chan, yo podria quedarme en alguna de esas habitaciones?-

-lo siento Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama dio la orden de cerrar todas las hibitaciones menos la principal, el mismo guarda las llaves y solo nos las proporcionara una vez a la semana para limpiar las habitaciones-

-los sentimos-dice una apenada Kitsuri- pero su habitacion es muy linda enverdad-

-bueno, aqui es, vera que es linda y muy comoda, cualquier cosa que necesites solo llamenos-

Hinata aciente con la cabeza, toma el picaportes, abre la pueta y encuentra a un muy pensativo neji recostado en la cama viendo el techo

-veo que alfin llegas-dice neji volteando a verla

Hinata no contesta ya que nopuede quitar la vista de lo obvio, una sola cama. Neji se levanta al ver que ella no le contesta y se para frente a ella

-Hinata, necesitamos hablar-

-tu!!!, tu querias esto!!!-dice una furiosa Hinata mientras empuja a neji- tu me dijiste que lo querias-

-si, siempre te he querido mas que como a una prima a la que tengo que protejer, desde el primer dia que te vi te quise y aun cuando mi padre dio la vida por resatarte de ese iincendio, aun asi te quise Hinata, y no te lo estoy reprochando, se que no deberia ser asi pero me dolio que mi padre muriera pero me hubiera matado que tu hubieras muerto.-(N/A: el padre de Neji Hizashi, aqui muere rescatando a la pequeña hinata de un tee¡rrible incendio en la antrerior mansion Hyuga, ya que el por cubrir a la heredera no se cubre a el mismo y muere intoxicado, momentos despues de salir de la casa en llamas)

-pero, somos primos, me enfermas,-

-si, somos primos y no sabes como me martiriza el hecho de que la sangre que corre por nuestras venas sea la misma, el que nuestro nombre sea igual, HYUGA, me gustaria tener mi propio nombre para dartelo, pero el destino me jugo una mala broma, incluso dandonos los mismos ojos -

-Neji... yo...-

-olvidalo, tu no quieres esto, dormire en alguna otra habitacion-

-Neji, mi padre mando a cerrar todas las demas habitaciones, el mismo guarda las llaves-

-ya veo... no importa dormire en la sala, en el pasillo en la cocina si es necesario, para ya no enfermarte mas Hinata-

-Neji yo... yo no-

-¿que? tu no tenias idea de lo que sentia, lo se, yo quise que fuera asi, no hubiera podido soportar el que me dijeras que te enfermaba como acabas de decirlo, me has matado Hinata y ni muerto en vida he dejado de quererte-

Neji cierra la puerta detras de el con tan solo una almuada y una delgada cobija en la mano, se dirije a la sala y hace de uno de los sillones una cama improvisada.

Hinata, Neji y Naruto se van dejando envolver en los brazos de morfeo, todos, con un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estomago

*******************************************************************************************************

Hinata a la mitad de la noche baja por un vaso de agua mientras baja las escaleras ve un bulto que tiembla sobre un sillon

pobre Neji, hace frio esta noche y el solo tiene esa delgada cobija

Hinata se acerca a Neji y comienza a moverlo para que este despierte

-Neji-kun, Neji-kun, levantate puedes dormir conmigo, la cama es muy grande y aqui abajo hace mucho frio vamos-

-no Hinata, recuerda que te enfermo-dice un Neji muy adormilado

-Neji, vamos no seas testarudo, ademas alfinal creo que yo tambien me enfermo un poco-lo ultimo la ojiperla lo dice en un susurro-vamos no me hagas suplicarte-

-esta bien, ya voy-

Ambos suben a su habitacion y se acomodan en una cama verdaderamnete amplia y comoda, Hinata pone un par de almuadas diviendo la cama como una barrera inconciente, Neji rapidamente retoma su sueño, mientras hinata piensa en sus palabras

¿como que yo tambien me enfermo? ¿acaso quiero mas a Neji que como a mi primo?, por Kami si yo amo a Naruto-kun, el me resatara y seremos felices

*y no puedes ser feliz con Neji?

¿que demonios, quien eres tu?,,

*soy tu conciencia....

mmmm....

*esta bien soy la pequeña parte de ti que ama a Neji

¿amo a Neji?

*si porfavor solo recuerda tu infacia, todos esos momentos con el, incluso fue la primera persona que viste cuando despertaste del trauma del incendio

pero, y Naruto-kun?

*no cres, que talves traspasaste a Naruto-kun los sentimienos de amor y cariño del tipo no familiar solo por el hecho de que estaba mal tener ese tipo de sentimientos para con tu primo y asi ya no te sentirias culpable de amar a alguien proibido,

ehhh?

*si, tu amor de Neji se lo traspasaste a NAruto

no eso no se puede el amor no es trasferible

*aha, si claro, no me hagas caso solo soy tu

¿que quieres decir? eyyy, alguien?, vuelve

-Hinata, Hinata, despierta-

-¿que?

-parecia que tenias una pesadilla, gritabas "vuelve, vuelve"-

-Hinata abre los ojos y encuentras a un Neji en toalla el cual le parece muy atractivo

-asi que ¿solo fue un sueño?

*pero un sueño muy real, apoco no es bellisimo

-callate-

-Hinata se sucede algo?-

-Neji, tenemos que hablar-

**Continuara...**

***************************************************************************************************

**NeKo-Satranger. 0.c-S.0:** Gracias por apoyareme en mi fic, en el leerlo y dejar reviews

**ETOPLOW-KUN:** SI YA SE QUE ES UN TEMA ALGO CLASICO, PERO ESPERO QUE MI HISTORIA NO LO SEA TANTO BUENO VEAMOS QUE GIRO DA LA HISTORIA

**Mareska-chan-**Gracias por dejar Review y si pobre Hinata pero cambiara su suerte


	4. Enferma

******Holaaaa!!!!! **

**bueno aqui mi 4º cap, ojala les guste esta vez fue mas rapido jeje**

******por favor dejen reviews, como sabre si les gusta o no mi fic??? y aparte su opinion sobre NaruHina o NejiHina??? quiero su opinion, quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones(si se puede jaja XD) exprecense no?**

**ok a darle!!!!!!!!! =P**

********************************************************************************************************

**Enferma**

Naruto despierta en una cama que no es la suya y comienza a recordar todo lo que vivió el día anterior.

-Sasuke!!!-Grita el ojizul-donde te metiste teme?

-el señor Uchiha salió temprano

-ehh???

-perdón, soy Imeya Katsume yo hago el aseo de la casa de joven Sasuke, de sus padres y de su hermano-

-mucho gusto Imeya-chan, yo soy...-

-Naruto Uzumaki, si el joven Sasuke me dijo que usted se encontraba aquí dijo que regresaría a las 7pm, encontrara el desayuno servido en el comedor, bueno más bien la comida-

-Imeya-chan, ¿que hora es?-

-son las 3:15 pm- dice Imeya mirando a su reloj

-vaya si dormí hoy dattebayo-

-bueno compermiso señor Uzumaki-

-Imeya-chan, solo Naruto-

La señora asiente con una sonrisa y sigue su camino limpiado la casa

**************************************************************************************************

En una de las residencias Hyuga un tanto mas temprano...

-Neji, tenemos que hablar...

-claro, claro desde anoche quiero hablar contigo Hinata-dice un mojado Neji mientras se aleja de ella

-Neji por lo de anoche yo...

-no te preocupes mejor hay que habar te parece?

Hinata solo asiente con la cabeza

-bueno, porque no te bañas, yo me visto y te veo para el desayuno

-hai...

Hinata se adentra a un enorme baño decorado con piso y paredes de mármol una tina enorme asemejando un Jacuzzi y aparte una regadera con una cancel de vidrio en el cual todavía escurrían unas gotas de agua por la ducha que Neji recientemente había tomado, un lavamanos y un retrete color perla, un espejo ovalado con un fino marco de plata algunas estanterías, un pequeño closet donde había toallas, shampoo, jabones etc. y un bote para la ropa sucia, el baño estaba decorado con un ambiente marino: en los estantes había conchas, en la pared había estrellas de mar colgadas y algunas figurillas de peces hechas de metal. Hinata agradecía ese toque de color ya que tanto mármol blanco la mareaba un poco

Hinata va al pequeño closet y toma una toalla, el closet tenia un compartimiento Hinata lo abre y cual es su sorpresa que esta lleno de medicinas

¿Que es esto?, jarabe para la tos, pastillas para cólicos, dolor de cabeza...¡¡¡Pastillas anticonceptivas y condones!!!???? dios mío,

Y Hinata no había sido la primera en ver esto ya que la puerta del compartimiento estaba entre abierta, Hinata deja todo en su lugar toma su toalla y se dirige al bote de la ropa sucia para comenzar a desvestirse, Hinata se despoja de su ropa mientras la va dejando sobre el bote y su sorpresa es que al momento de abrir el bote lo primero que ve son los boxers de Neji.

Dios, ¿porque a mi?

*¿Que nunca antes habías visto unos bóxers?

Tu?, pero si solo eres un sueño?

*que habláramos mientras estabas dormida no quiere decir que sea un sueño

Pero tu...

*Pero tu?, deberías decir pero yo,

Ehh?

*si, yo no soy algo independiente de ti, solo soy otra parte de ti,

Mmm...

*bueno ya deja la ropa

Pero... porque sus bóxers tenían que estar encima??

*tal vez porque fue lo ultimo que se quito, genio, enserio que cuando estas nerviosa eres muy rara

Si somos la misma persona, por que no dices cuando estamos, en vez de cuando estas?

*para no confundirte mas

Ok, buen punto

Hinata se mete a la regadera y comienza a bañarse

*puedes creer que el uso esa misma esponja, que estas usando para tallarse TODO su cuerpo y que el estuvo aquí donde estamos totalmente DESNUDO

Eres una pervertida

*Soy? no, somos, ya te dije que no soy independiente de ti, todo lo que "digo", bueno en tu cabeza, tu lo piensas pero yo lo expreso

Hinata termina de bañarse, toma su toalla, se envuelve en ella y sale al vestidor, abre uno de los closets y vacio, abre el otro y también vacio

Claro, aun no acomodo mi ropa, Hinata va por su maleta y saca un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa turquesa y se pone unas sandalias del mismo color, baja a la cocina y se encuentra a una Matsumi haciendo en desayuno y a Neji tomando café.

-Buenos días- dice Hinata con una sonrisa

-Buenos días señorita-dicen Matsumi y Kitsuri, Neji solo le sonríe

Vaya nunca había visto a Neji sonreír,

*se ve muy guapo cuando sonríe

Kitsuri le entrega una carta a Neji, este abre la carta y comienza a leer

_Neji:_

_Antes que nada espero que ya hayas hablado con Hinata y si no espero que pronto lo hagas, mi mayor deseo es que la quieras, que la ames y que ella llegue a hacer lo mismo contigo, quiero que olvide a ese inútil de Uzumaki. Como sabes la boda será en tres meses y en el mitad de tiempo el cumpleaños de Hinata,_ _ya he mandado repartir las invitaciones bien sabes que le cumpleaños de un Hyuga es sinónimo de celebración y esta de evento social al cual asistirán amigos de la familia, clientes y dueños de nuestras empresas asociadas como los Uchiha, los Nara, los Yamanaka ya que ellos al ser dueños de la mayor cadena de florerías en todo Japón se encargaran tanto del cumpleaños como de la boda, así que por favor infórmale a Hinata por cierto la celebración sucederá en los Jardines aledaños a su nueva casa. El compromiso se anunciara oficialmente en la fiesta._

_También como bien sabes este verano como muchos otros, me estabas acompañando al emporio Hyuga para aprender mas sobre el y su manejo, pero dadas las circunstancias estas absuelto de esta obligación. _

_P.D: Hinata no podrá abandonar la casa si no es contigo, hay guardias en los alrededores, en caso de que Hinata quiera escapar, de igual modo hazle saber esto.. _

_Atte.: Hiashi Hyuga_

-¿quien te escribió Neji-Kun?-pregunta la ojiperla mientras sorbe un poco de su café

-Hiashi-sama, dice que falta poco para tu cumpleaños y que ya mando repartir las invitaciones, asistirá gente importante también que la fiesta será aquí en los jardines y que ahí se anunciara oficialmente el compromiso y también que ya no tengo que ir con el al emporio Hyuga y...

-¿que mas Neji?

-que la casa esta siendo vigilada para que no intentes escapar y que solo puedes salir si yo te acompaño

-ya veo...

-que extraño que no haya dicho nada por lo del compromiso-pensó Neji

El desayuno trascurrió muy silencioso

-muchas gracias por la comida Matsumi-chan-dice Hinata

-es un placer señorita-

-Gracias igual-dice Neji

-igualmente es un placer-

-bueno tengo que ir a arreglar mi ropa

-yo también Hinata, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

-Nosotras podemos...-comienza a decir Kitsuri-chan antes de ser silenciada por un codazo por parte de Matsumi

- a lo que Kitsuri-chan se refiere es que si nosotras podemos ir a las casa principal por algunas cosas que nos faltaron mudar?-

-claro, vayan, tómense su tiempo-dice Neji

-gracias-dicen ambas al mismo tiempo

******************************************************************************************************

Neji y Hinata se encuentran desempacando en silencio, Neji saca toda su ropa incluyendo su ropa interior sin pena alguna mientras que Hinata la saca casi cubierta por toda su demás ropa

*vaya que esos bóxers son de los entallados

Cállate

*y porque no dejas que el vea nuestra ropa interior es muy linda

Calla....

Hinata no pudo terminar la frase bueno terminar de pensar la frase ya que se tropezó y toda su ropa callo al suelo, Neji le ayudo a recoger su ropa y sin pena le dio un par de brasieres a Hinata en la mano, esta por tal acción se puso roja como tomate y sintió una punzada en el estomago

-ayyy!!!-

-te pasa algo Hinata?-

Hinata no sabia lo que le pasaba hasta que sintio una sensación conocida en su interior, y corrió al baño

-Neji, podrías traerme un vaso con agua-dijo desde dentro del baño

-claro- y Neji corrió prácticamente por el vaso con agua

Hinata comenzó a rebuscar entre el armario del baño y encontró su objetivo, toallas femeninas, se dirigió a otro punto del baño bajo sus pantalones y su prenda interior

-bien aun no comienza-

*por suerte

Acomodo la toalla en su lugar, subió sus pantalones, volvió al armario guardo las demás toallas y tomo una pastilla para el cólico, al salir vio a un Neji muy preocupado,

-estas bien???, toma - le dijo mientras le tendia su vaso con agua

-gracias-Hinata agarro el vaso y se tomo la pastilla

-¿que te sucede Hinata?¿quieres que llame a un doctor?

*Se preocupa por mi!!!

Por ti???, Por nosotras!!!

*ves, si lo quieres, lo amamos

-no, no hace falta solo es...

-¿que?¿que tienes?

-problemas femeninos

-ahh-

-¿te importa si me recuesto?

-no, para nada así podemos hablar, claro si tu quieres

-si, me parece bien

Hinata se recuesta de un lado de la cama y Neji se recarga en un par de almohadas junto a ella

-Recuerdas que ayer te dije que estabas enfermo porque me querías y somos primos?

-si-dice Neji secamente con una cara que refleja dolor

-pues creo que yo también estoy algo enferma-

eyyy por que dije eso tan así de repente?

*ehh, si también influyo en lo que dices, bueno decimos

Demonios, bueno ya lo dije

-ósea que tu también me quieres mas que como a un primo?-

-si, podría decirse que si, una parte de mi-

-enserio???!!-dice el ojiperla con sus ojos irradiando emoción

-Neji...

-si?

-que querías ser de grande?

-no lo se... de pequeño quería estudiar muchas cosas....

-dije ser, no estudiar, siempre todos entienden mal esa pregunta a mi parecer

-pues no se, supongo que quería trabajar en el emporio Hyuga como mi padre y tu Hinata?

-yo, quería ser una ama de casa tener hijos, un esposo, una mascota tal vez , bueno quería una familia

-a que viene todo esto? Hinata-

-que esa familia me la imaginaba....contigo-

Hinata se da cuenta de que ahora esta abrazada a parte del pecho y abdomen de Neji

Como demonios llegue aquí???!!!

*ah si, también tengo un poco de influencia sobre nuestros movimientos, no tanto sino estarías mas que abrazada de él

***********************************************************************************

A las 7:05pm en territorio Uchiha se ve a una figura entrar a casa de Sasuke y a otra abalanzarse sobre el

-TEME!!!Llegas tarde!!!-grita un desesperado Naruto

-Quítate Naruto!!!

-esta bien pero que averiguaste???-

-quítate y te digo

Naruto se levanta a toda prisa

-y bien???

-Bueno Hiashi Hyuga fue hoy a Uchiha International para hablar con mi padre

-y.....!!!

-le llevo la invitación para el cumpleaños de Hinata que es mas o menos en mes y medio y será en la nueva residencia de Hinata

-aha....

Y bueno yo puedo llevar un acompañante, claro que no tu

-bien, puedo disfrazarme....¿nueva residencia?

-si ella y su prometido están viviendo juntos

-¿juntos?

-si,

-bueno se que Hinata me ama y bien si es en su propia casa podre rescatarla mas fácil no?

-si, yo creo pero...

Naruto solo ve la boca de Sasuke moverse

Hinata me ama yo lo se, es mas ya habrá intentado escapar... pero.... no, si me ama yo lo se ella me lo dijo

-BAKA!!!! Escucha!!!!

-ehh??? Que?

-su prometido

-¿quien es el bastardo?

-es...

-Habla Sasuke-dice Naruto mientras se pone de pie apretando sus puños

-es...es Neji...

-¿QUE?!!!!

**Continuara....**

******************************************************************************************************

**Bueno agradecimientos y contestaciones de Reviews.... **

**por favor dejen reviews, como sabre si les gusta o no mi fic??? y aparte su opinion sobre NaruHina o NejiHina???**

**NeKo-Satranger. 0.c-S.0: **jeje que puedo decirte, gracias por el apoyo y todo lo demas y si la conciencia tambien me gusto jaja bueno por lo que veo seguira apareciendo jeje gracias otravez

**ETOPLOW-KUN:** si, fue algo fuerte lo que dijo Hinata pero no quiero que sea la tipica Hinata sumisa y la verdad no se amo el NaruHina pero ultimamamente tambien amo el NejiHina, como dije haber que giros da la historia

**Naruhina4everandever:**gracias por tu concejo lo estoy siguiendo aunque no soy muy buena para eso de la ortografia pero lo intento,


	5. Se siente bien ¿no?

**ok lo adimito me tarde un poco pero esque:**

**1- la escuela, y las tareas **

**2- se me fue un poco la inspiracion **

**3- siendo sincera problemas del corazon jaja XD**

**ok a darle jaja!!!=P**

**Reviews plis!!! ya saben quejas, comentarios, reclamaciones, sujerencias y ojala qeu se puedan felicitaciones jaja XD**

********************************************************************

**Se siente bien ¿no?**

Despues de haberle dicho a Neji que de pequeña queria formar una familia con el Hinata se aparto de el, lo miro a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Neji kun, que te pasa?

-yo... nada hinata-

Hinata se aproxima a el y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, Neji con tal accion se sonroja y aparta la vista de ella,

-Debo salir, no te importa quedarte sola?-

-Neji yo... no, no importa-

Asi pasan la horas Hinata termina de acomodar su ropa y la de Neji

suerte que ya habia acomodado su ropa interior

*suerte? mas bien lastima

hinata esta apunto de responderse a ella misma en voz alta cuando oye que abren la puerta

-Hinata, ¿estas aqui?

-¿padre?

-Hinata quiero que sepas que ya he mandado distribuir las invitaciones para tu fiesta de cumpleaños y bueno las de la boda se entrgaran ese dia-

-esta bien-dice hinata con algo de duda en sus ojos

-Hinata...-dice Hiashi mientras se seinta en la cama-yo quiero decirte.

-¿si?-dice hinata algo distante

¿sabes porque tome la desicion de comprometerte con Neji?

-no- fue lo unico que salio de la boca de hinata, en forma de un tenue suspiro

-¿y sabes que yo en verdad te amo hija?

-No, padre no lo sabia-dice la Ojiperla con las lagrimas apunto de resbalarce al darse cuenta de el significado de las palabras de su padre- en...en verdad m...me quie...eres?-dice con la voz entrecortada por un fuerte nudo en la garganta

-SI-dice Hiashi mirando al techo con la esperanza de que sus palidos ojos lo traspasacen y pudiera ver las abombadas nubes que tanto serenaban a su difunta esposa-sabes Hinata yo... sabes que nuestra empresa es del siglo veintiuno pero con constumbres, no lo se, costumbres antiguas y algo misoginas si quieres verlo asi yo... me vi obligado por el consejo de la empresa a...comprometerte-

-¿Que?!-fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca de Hinata un duro y estrepitoso "¿Que?"

-Hinata yo...

-No!!!- exploto Hinata- yo.... coprometida y con Neji, mi primo que tan enfermo es eso?, por Kami, tu!!! no, si, es verdad empresa del siglo veintiuno pero con costumbres de siglos pasados, y misogina, cosa que trajiste a casa simpre me trataste como si no fuera tu igual, ni siquiera como tu hija, y eso lo soporte, pero... ¿NEJI?-

Hiashi se quedo sorprendido ante tal actitud de Hinata, la cual le callo como un balde de agua fria

-Hinata yo...

-¿que? ¿me diras acaso que lo sientes?

-No, no lo siento- respuesta que conjelo a Hinata en menos de un segundo

-¿que?-

-ven debo decirte algo- dice Hiashi con un toque de dulsura en su voz-Hina... Neji...Neji no fue la primera opcion-hiashi al ver los ojos de su hija llenos de incertidumbre procedio- el concejo me dio opciones entre las cuales al final se encontraban varios miembros de la familia, pero antes se encontraban hijos de empresarios tales como Sasuke Uchiha de Uchihas International, Shikamaru Nara de Laboratorios Nara, tambien tu amigo Garaa de Suna Inc. e incluso el hijo de el magnate de la comida rapida Chouji Akimichi

-Padre pero habiendo tantas opciones porque Neji?-

*talvez por eso... es Neji

-Hija yo no podria haberte visto con un mujeriego como Sasuke Uchiha, o con un chico como el Akimichi al cual le importa mas que va a haber de cenar que la vida misma y siendo sinceros ese tal Garaa es algo extraño, asi que preferi que comentieran insesto en vez de verte con alguno de esos patanes-

-In...incesto?, eso no es cuando....

*si, cuando... bueno te acuestas con alguien de tu familia

Neji y yo vamos a tener que...

*si, wiii, incesto, incesto!!!

-Hina... entiendeme yo...

-Pero que hay de Shikamaru?-

*¿que que hay con el? por kami, no puedo ser tu, Shikamaru o Neji, se dice sin pensarlo dos veces NEJI!!!!

-siendo sinceros me he enterado que el mantiene una relacion muy cercana con Ino Yamanaka y pues si esos dos muchachos se aman quien soy yo para interferir-

-¿que quien eres tu para interferir?-la voz de Hinata resono en toda la casa justo cuando la puerta delantera se abria dandole paso a Neji

-Hinata yo...-

-tu interferiste en mi amor, me lo arrancaste de golpe-siguio gritando Hinata con una tremenda intensidad, mientras Neji poco a poco subia las escaleras escuchando el escandalo de Hinata

Justo cuando Neji entraba en la habitacion Hinata solto de golpe la siguente frace-TU nos separaste, yo amo a Naruto-kun y tu nos arrancaste uno del otro-dijo hinata con una ira tan que se denotaba hasta en la ultima de sus pestañas.

-Ya veo-dijo Neji con una voz tan fria que conjelo en el acto a Hinata

-Neji... yo-

-Ya lo dijo Hinata-sama, usted no me ama, y supongo que nunca lo hara no sabe cuanto lamento que esto haga de su vida miserable-acabando de decir esto Neji se dio la media vuelta y se escucho un portazo pero por lo que habia escuchado Hinata no habia salido por la puerta de enfrente mas bien salio al jardin.

-Hinata talvez no ahora ni en un futuro muy cercano comprenderas que todo lo que hago es por tu bien-dice Hiashi mientras se levanta de la cama- por cierto deberias hablar con el-dice cerrando al puerta

**********************************************************************************************

en casa de Sasuke Uchiha

-¿QUE???!!!!

-Pero que demonios, como se atreve ese bastardo

-Hiashi Hyuga fue quien arreglo el compromiso, segun le informo a mi padre-

-¿como se atreve? el... el esta enfermo Hinata y Neji son...

-¿primos?-

-si!!!!-

-SEgun mi padre fue casi su ultima opcion

-pero como se atreve... que?

-si, ya habia estado conciderando comprometer a hinata y entre su lista de candidatos de encontraba Shikamaru, Garaa, Chouji e incluso yo-

-Sasuke- dijo un Naruto demaciado serio, sobrepasando incluso la seriedad del Uchiha-necesito enverdad que me ayudes-

-claro, de hecho me molesta eso-

-¿encerio te molesta el hecho de que quieran casar a NEji y a Hinata?

-si, como pudo preferlo a el antes a el que a mi-

-BAKA!!!- grita NAruto mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara a sasuke

-Dobe, que delicado-dice sasuke mientras se soba donde Naruto le pego-

-se trata de hina-chan, ahora ayudame a hacer un plan-

-bueno creo que lo mejor sera operar en su fiesta de cumpleaños no lo crees?-

-si, pero como entrare-

-eso dejame a mi-dice sasuke con una sonrisa malefica

-¿que vas a hacer dobe?-dice un Naruto algo asustado

-Digamos que iras como mi acompañante-

-pero tu de acompañantes siempre llevas solo muje...res- entrecorta Naruto al darse cuenta del plan del moreno

-exacto-

**************************************************************************************

Hinata sale de la habitacion y toma rumbo hacia el jardin, al salir al jardin se encuentra a Neji sentado en la silla columpio y toma asiento junto a el

-Neji yo...

-No tienes que decir nada, ya has dicho suficiente ¿no lo crees?-

-¿que?

-si, primero me dices enfermo, despues me dices qeu de pequeña me querias como mas que a tu primo e incluso me abrazaste y ahora dices, mas bien gritaste qeu al unico que podrias amar es a ... NAruto-al decir su nombre parecio que Neji escupia veneno

*tiene razon, jodiste el asunto

-Neji... es cierto que de pequeña te amaba, pero depues comenze a amar a Naruto-kun y...

*haber genio y que mas...

-bueno yo..., yo siento que mi amor por el...

claro, amor por el, ex amor y repujnacia para mi- piensa neji viendo hacia el cielo que comienza a obscurecerse

*continua talvez lo arregles

-bueno... mi amor por el no se ah acabado

*olvidalo lo jodiste mas

Neji se levanta de la silla columpio con la intension de irse cuando hinata toma su muñeca, se levanta y hace que NEji voltee

-como decia-dice hinata con mucha confianza en si misma mientras acorta la distancia entre los dos - mi amor por el si, no se ah acabado pero...-dice ganado mas confianza mientras se pone de puntitas para logar ver mejor los ojos del castaño- mi amor por ti apenas comienza-tras decir esto se acerca poco a poco a NEji, y roza sus labios con los de el mientras con una de sus manos sigue sujetando la muñeca del ojiperla con la otra toma la mejilla de este y cierra los ojos, Neji por su parte se inclina con la mano que le queda libre toma de la cintura a Hinata.

*juro que no tube que ver nada con esto

callate y disfruta-piensa hinata

*no me lo tienes que repetir

EL beso comienza como un simple roze de labios pero se va intensificando poco a poco pero sigue siendo un beso dulce e inocente, pero ocurre ese trajico momento en el que ambos deben separarse.

-Hinata...-

-shh... -susurra hinata mientras coloca su dedo indice en la boca de Neji y lo toma de la mano y lo guia al interir de la casa hasta llegar a la sala donde ambos toman asiento y se dan algunos besos que denotan ternura

-Neji-

-¿si?- dice el moreno casi Hipnotizado por la voz de Hinata-

-tu... tu me amas?

-claro que te amo- contesta neji mientras le da un beso a Hinata en la comisura de los labios

hinata sonrie pero su sonrisa es interrumpida por un bostezo

-creo que deberiamos ir a dormir-

-¿dormir?

*creo que no pensaste en la NOCHE, genio

tu si verdad

*claro...

y hinata casi pudo visualizar una sonrisa y mirada algo pervertida en su mente

-si dormir- dijo Neji interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peliazul, dandose cuenta de el nerviosismo de Hinata-Hinata... yo no hare nada que tu no quieras, y si es en lo que creo que estas pensando mucho menos te obligaria-

hinata siente un gran alibio y ambos suben a su habitacion

Hinata entra al baño para cambiarse de ropa mientras neji lo hace en la recamara, al salir Hinata paga la luz y se recuesta en la cama junto con Neji ahora sin una barrera de almuadas entre ellos, Neji le da un ultimo suave beso en los labios y le susurra-ya que ahora no tengo que ir con tu padre a trabajar que te parece si pasamos el dia juntos nee?

-claro, me encantaria- y Neji la abraza por detras antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

*se siente bien no?

si la verdad es que si...

fue lo ultimo que pènso hinata antes de seguir el ejemplo de neji y quedarse placiadamente dormida

**Continuara...**

********************************************************************************

**bueno gracis a todos por leer mi historia y bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap, dejen reviews jeje!!!**

**y a todos los que dejaron Reviews muchisimas gracias!!! los adoro simplemente por ese hehco y el haber leido mi historia!!!**


	6. Farmacia

**bueno se que me tarde pero aqui esta mi cap, espero que les guste y ya saben dejen Reviews para sugerencias, dudas, reclamos etc...**

**ok a darle!!!! =P**

**Farmacia **

**************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata comenzo a abrir los ojos y se encontro con que seguia siendo abrazada por Neji pero que ahora estaba frente a èl y vio como poco a poco abria sus ojos

-buenos dias- susurrro èl

-bu...bue...nos dias Neji-kun-

Y depues de un momento de incomodo silencio el se aventuro diciendo-Hinata...bueno pense que quiza quisieras ir a desayunar fuera?-

-claro Nej-kun, me encantaria-dijo ella con cierto brillo en los ojos

-bueno, entonses te metes a bañar primero tu?-Hinata se limito a asentir con la cabeza

momentos despues:-Neji etto...podrias solatarme para meterme a bañar?-

-No- dijo el con un aire seductor y se acerco poco a poco a su cara y le dio un dulce beso sobre los labios y porfin la solto con una enorme sonrisa se levanto y se dirijio al baño ahi tomo una larga ducha caliente mientras razanoba con su yo interno.

Mientras Hinata se enajabonaba:

*¿que no tenia yo razon?

un poco

*¿como que un poco?

si, solo un poco

*¿por que acaso no besa genial, y no fue la mejor noche de tu vida solo con que durmieran abrazados?

si

*¿entonses?

me siento culpable

*mira que esa culpa se vaya cuando termines de bañarte y te vistas, que por cierto ¿donde esta la ropa que nos pondremos para Neji?

la ropa...la olvide,

*ves ya quieres provocar a Neji aunque te dire que las cosas podrian ponerse rojizas

callate

y asi termino su baño hinata y salio embuelta en una toalla con pequeño paquetito en mano

Neji vio como Hinata salia solo envuelta en una toalla con su largo cabello azulado mojado sobre los hombros, y no pudo evitar sentir algo que despertaba en él, se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Hinata y la abrazo por detras y comenzo a besar delicadamente su cuello, hinata se limito a cerrar los ojos, hasta que sientio como esta accion paraba a lo cual abrio los ojos y vio como Neji entraba al baño con ropa en mano, el ojiperla al contrario de Hinata tomo una rapida ducha fria y se vistio dentro del baño.

Hinata se puso un pantalon negro y una blusa de manga corta lila con unas zapatillas negras, se seco su pelo con la toalla perfectamente y lo amarro en una coleta alta

*wow pelo en coleta alta?

sip

*pero nunca usas coleta alta

es una ocacion especial

*y eso

Hinata no se contesto

Neji salio de baño ya vestido con un pantalon de mezclilla una camisa de manga corta Beige y unos zapatos cafes y con su usual peinado

-¿ya podemos irnos?-ella asientio con su cabeza y tomo su bolso

salieron de la casa y se dirijieron a la casa principal caminando ya que el auto de Neji aun se encontraba alli

-y a donde te gustaria ir?

-no lo se a donde tu quieras-

-esta bien conosco un lugar hermoso y la comida no esta...-hinata dejo de escucharlo ya que recordo la ultima vez que habia pasado por alli y su intento fallido de escape

-Hinata??? estas bien?-

-ehhh... si, si-

Llegaron a la casa principal fueron al garage, abordaron el coche de Neji y tomaron direccion hacia el centro.

*******************************************************************************************************

-Naruto, porque "necesitas" ir a comer Rammen?-dijo un sasuke molesto

-Baka es como preguntarle a...

-¿a...?

- Baka, eso no se prengunta-dijo un Naruto muy serio mientras entraban a Ichiraku Rammen, un restaurante que antes habia sido un simple puesto a un lado de la avenida y que gracias Naruto y sus amigos principalmente habia juntado fondos suficientes para lograr volverse un restaurante.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Del otro lado de la avenida habia un resturante, se vio como el choche de Neji se detinia junto al restaurante y ambos Hyuga desendieron del auto, Neji le entrego las llaves al Valet y entaron al Restaurante.

-Neji-kun, este lugar encerio esta hermoso

-Me alegra que te hay gustado Hinata-chan- dijo Neji con una sonrisa mientras un mesero les entregaba la carta

-Bueno y que vas a ordenar- dijo la ojiblanca mientras miraba detenidamente la carta

-no lo se... supongo que un omelet

-que serio...

-ehhh... serio???

-si el omelet para mi es un plato serio

- y se puede saber que ordenaras tu?

-mmm... Hotcakes con de fruta

-mmm... con que plato infantil

-¿infantil?

-si, los hotcakes son el desayuno que los niños pequeños ruegan a sus padres que les ordenen

- entonses sera un ¿plato serio y uno infantil?, bien en la relacion nos complementamos

* relacion?

-relacion-dijo Neji soltando la carta

¿relacion? ¿complementar? ¿yo dije eso?

*ohhh si, vaya si lo dijiste

-¿puedo ofreserles cafe? ¿ya desean que les tome su orden?- y lo que dijo la mesera saco de sus pensamientos a ambos ojiblancos

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Dobe, come más despacio, ¡Mastica!, no pienso resucitarte si te atragantas

-callate y come

-ya no tengo hambre me diste asco

-¿seguro?-pregunto el rubio

-si

y Naruto tomo el plato de Sasuke y comenzo a comer su contenido con desesperacion

-insito ¡NO TE RESUCITARE!

-callate estoy nervioso y cuando estoy nerviso como

-más bien tragas

-aha, si

- y porque estas nervioso?

-porque vamos a ir a ver a Karin

-Hmp

-como tu no eres al que van a disfrazar de mujer para ir de tu acompañante

-hablando de eso, mejor deja de comer, no quiero que mi cita se vea gorda-dice sasuke con una sonrisa burlona mientras toma de la mejilla a Naruto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿entonses desean ordenar?

-ahhh, si, si para mi sera un omelete de jamon con champiñones y para la señorita unos hotcakes con fruta

-esta bien... y de tomar?

-jugo de naranja- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-esta bien, en un momento les traigo sus bebidas.

- ¿entonses pareja?- se aventuro a preguntar Neji

-su...supongo

-¿ y entonses te quieres casar conmigo?

- por Kami que no lo se, hace una semana estaba cenando rammen en el resataurante de enfrente con NAruto-kun Neji, no se nada aún

*auch, creo que lo heriste

si pero es la verdad

-Hinata, yo no te obligare a casarte si tu no quieres

-me alegra que digas eso, y eyy aun falta mucho para la boda- dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de Neji

*mmm... osea que estamos pensando en matrimonio

algo asi

*bueno

-omelete para el caballero y hotcakes para la señorita-dijo la mesera mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa- y aqui estan sus jugos

El desayuno transcurrio sin ninguna novedad, bromearon, hablaron de cosas sin importancia y la final Neji pidio la cuenta y pagó, estaban a punto de pedir el auto cuando

-auch!!!

-¿que tienes Hinata, te sientes mal?

-si, me duele mucho,

-¿que te callo mal la comida? ¿que te sucede?¿quieres que te lleve al doctor?

-no, ya se lo que me pasa, olvide tomarme la pastilla

-¿pastilla?- y Neji recordo de que pastilla hablaba Hinata

-si, olvide tomarla pero en la calle de enfrente hay una farmacia

-esta bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, estabien puedo ir sola, tu pide el auto y te veo en la entrada de la farmacia ¿ok?

Neji la mira con duda

-¿que piensas que me escapare?

-mmmm....¿no?

-claro que no- y Hinata se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-bueno vamonos, ya pague- dice Sasuke

-esta bien, gracias Dobe, no se donde pude haber dejado mi cartera-dijo NAruto mientras caminaban por la avenida

-aha, si claro, oye deberiamos buscar un nombre de mujer ya sabes para cuando seas mi "cita"

-¿nombre?

-si no llegare y te presentare como " ella es.... mi cita", pienso en un nombre algo Sexy claro, ya que lo sexy va conmigo

-muerete- y justo cuando dice esto pasan por la farmacia en la que se encuentra Hinata y el rubio se precipita a entrar al establecimiento ya que vio a hinata a traves de la ventana

-Baka espera- y Sasuke vio a Hinata dentro de la Farmacia y al voltear vio como Neji daba la vuelta con su auto en direccion a la Farmacia

*/*/*/*

Hinata habia comparado sus pastillas y una botalla de agua y estaba a punto de destaparla cuando vio a NAruto entrar

-Na..Naruto-Kun...

-Hinata!!!-dijo el rubio y la levanto en el aire-vamonos Hinata, tenemos que huir

*anda corre con el "amor de tu vida"

-no... yo no puedo

-¿que? Hinata-chan es el momento vamonos

*¿no puedes?

creo que no

*/*/*/*/*

afuera de la farmacia:

Neji se estaciono frente a la Farmacia cuando vio a sasuke

-Hola sasuke-

-Ho..hola Neji-taratamudeo el ya que en el fondo temia por la pareja de dentro- en hora buena, me eh enterado de tu casamiento con Hinata

-si, espero verte en la ceremonia y en la fiesta de Hina, de hecho estoy esperando a que salga dela farmacia, ya se tardo

-ahhh, ¿esta ahi en la farmacia?

-si

-ahhh, ya no ha de tardar, y ¿tu y hina?

-si?

-no es raro, bueno son primos

-ya lo se, pero este par de dias nos hemos acercado mucho

-ahhh...

*/*/*/*/*

-Hina-chan, vamonos- y Hinata volteo hacia la ventana y vio el auto de Neji estacionado y Neji estaba hablando con alguien

-No...no puedo Neji-kun esta afuera

-¿Neji? ese bastardo se las vera conmigo-

-no!!!

-¿que te sucede Hinata? acaso ¿ya no me amas?

*di algo rapido!!!

-es peligroso

-estabien, eso si lo creo-Hinata se disponia a irse cuando sintio que la tomaban de un brazo

-Hina-chan cuidate- y acto seguido Naruto le dio un tierno beso en los labios

*haz algo,actua, no te quedeas quieta

Hianata correspondio el beso y ahi estaba entre la caja y el pasillo de higiene bucal siendo besada por NAruto y con Neji esperandola afuera, el beso termino y lo unico que pudo decir fue

-a...adi...os-

-Hinata te resacatare, ire a tu fiesta de cumpleaños- fue lo ultimo que escucho de NAruto cuando salio de la farmacia y choco con alguien

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes Hinata

-¿estas bien Hinata?-pregunto Neji desde el auto y esta lo miro y el Uchiha se habia percatado de la forma en que lo habia mirado

-sasuke-kun

-bueno Hinata es hora de que te vayas y felicidades ya me entere se tu boda- Sasuke la abraza y aprovecha para susurrarle en el odio-" decide no puedes amar a los dos, pero si puedes hacer sufiri a ambos"

Hinata se subio al auto y se quedo pensando en lo que sasuke le dijo,

¿como podia el saberlo?

*no lo se pero dio en el clavo

Kamii ayudame!!!

**Continuara....**

***********************************************************************

**bueno gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic y bueno dejen reviews porfavor **

**a todos los que han dejado reviews GRACIAS sabes que los adoro por ese hecho **

**BYE**


	7. No soy de piedra

**Hola!!!! si ya se me tarde en actualizar y lo siento, espero qeu les guste a mi me gusto , la ultima parte la hize algo sentimental yo estaba sentimiental jejeje bueno lean y dejan un review jejeje **

**ok a darle!!! =P**

**No soy de piedra**

************************************

-Hinata a donde quieres ir ahora?

-a casa

-te sigues sintiendo mal?-hinta asintio con la cabeza

-esta bien-Neji tomo el camino a la mansion Hyuga, llegaron guardaron el coche y nuevamente recorrieron el camino de la `casa principal a su casa

-Hinata...

-si?

-no estas solo enferma ¿que tienes?

-yooo... nada

*dile, talvez y hasta te de un consejo

claro le preguntare ¿oye deberia quedarme y casarnos o huir con Naruto?

*ok, lo siento

-segura?

-si, bueno voy al patio, necesito aire

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no gracias, quiero estar sola-

-esta bien, si me necesitas estare en el cuarto-Hinata le dedica una leve sonrisa y se va al jardin. Al llegar al jardin se recuesta en la amaca bajo la sombra de los arboles.

* y bien?

¿qué?

*¿qué haras?

no lo se ¿algún consejo?

*sabes que te dire que te quedes con Neji

pero, yo quiero a Naruto-kun

*entonses ¿por que no escapaste con él?

yo....

*aha, quieres a Neji

yo...

*no lo niegues

no lo niego pero...ahhh(bostezo)

*duerme, sueña aclara las cosas

esta bien- y Hinta se va envolviendo en un ligero sueño

En el sueño:

Hinata estaba despertando en una cama y un cuarto muy parecidos a los de los hospitales

¿que me pasa?, me siento rara-y voltea a ver su vientre,-estoy... estoy...¿embarazada?-Derrepente entra Sakura.

-¿lista?

-¿para que?

-vamos Hinata, este pequeño ya lleva una semana de retrazo.

¿una semana?

-si, tu y _______ ya quieren conocerlo ¿no es así?

-yo y ¿quien?,

-tu y tu esposo tu y ___________

¿por que no oigo su nombre?

* no lo se, tal vez por que aún no te decides

yo...yo...

-ahhh-grita Hinata

-¿contracciones?

-si!!!-dice en otro grito mientras Sakura revisa que tanto ha dilatado Hinata

-vaya eso fue muy rapido ya estas completamente dilatada, vamos ese bebe nacera ahora

yo habia oido que tardan tiempo en dilatar y ¿porque duele?

* un sueño muy vivido ¿no? y si, dilataste rapido por que bueno... es un sueño y tambien nacera muy rapido

Lo siguiente que vio hinata fue que todos sus amigos la rodeaban y vio como Sakura traia ya por el pasillo aun bebe en brazos

-Toma Hinata- y le dio a su bebe

*feliz?

si

*es un sueño, disfrutalo aunque puedes tenerlo de verdad

ya lose

-es identico a su padre- dijo Ino, Hinata apenas vio a su bebe no le parecia familiar a nadie ni siquiera a ella misma

-Sakura?

-si?

-segura que es mi bebe, yo no le veo ningun parecido

-pero si tiene los ojos_____ de su padre y el cabello_______ de su padre tambien es como una miniatura de él- dice Kiba

-¿de que color son sus ojos?- pregunto Hinata

-________- no escucho la respuesta de Shikamaru, ella veia unos ojos marrones comunes y corrientes

-¿de que color es su cabello?

-________- nuevamente no escucho la respuesta, ella veia a un bebe casi sin cabello

-Hinata te sientes bien?- pregunto Sakura

-si

-pero ¿de que color es su cabello?, yo lo veo casi... calvo...

-pero que dices, si tiene una abundante cabellera- dijo Lee

Hinata no sabia si su hijo tenia cabello cafe y ojos como a luna o si tenia ojos como el cielo y cabellos rubios,

-hinata... ¿ no lo ves?- dijo Sasuke, sus amigos ya no estaban

-no

-es identico a su padre

-¿pero quien es su padre?

*ok, eso sono a que te metiste con muchos

callate, no estoy jugando

-averigualo... lo mas pronto posible, recuerda lo que te dije- y a la mente de Hinata vinieron las palabras de Sasuke y asi fue como deperto de su sueño-

*¿que tal dormiste?

mal

*¿oye?

¿que?

*desde cuando el Uchiha es la voz de la experiencia y de la razon

yo... no lo se, pero debo descubir quien era el padre de mi hijo en ese sueño

* ok

*********************************************************************************************************************

Despues de que Naruto vio como Hinata se alejaba con Neji salió de la Farmacia

-Naruto...

-¿si?

-Hinata...

-¿que con ella?

-quiere a Neji

Sasuke sintio como la ira del rubio se descargo contra el en un golpe directo en el estomago

-estas idiota ¿como puedes decir eso?

Sasuke se reincorporo y le dijo- los quiere a los dos, es la verdad

-pero... ella... y yo... Neji... no...-balbuceo Naruto

-di la frase como va

-ella y yo nos queremos, Neji no... ella no lo quiere

-si lo quiere, igual que a ti

-igual?

-si, esta...confundida-

-tu como sabes eso?

-sólo lo se

-Sasuke!!!

-hmp, nunca te lo dire, sólo hazme caso

- y ahora que hago? ¿desisto? ¿seguimos con el plan de Karin?

-lucha...

-¿que?

-si los quiere a ambos igual, lucha para que la balanza se incline hacia ti.

-eso significa que seguimos con lo de Karin

-Hmp, ya no te lo explicare mas

-eso es un si?- y Naruto vio como el moreno le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar. -Sasuke!!! regresa!!! anda dime es un si???!!!

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hinata se levanto de la amaca y entro a la cocina abrio el refrigerador y saco un poco de jugo.

*entonses...

¿que?

*¿Neji o Naruto?

-¿Neji o Naruto?-dijo la Hyuga en voz alta sin notar que Neji estaba entrando en la cocina

-asi que no lo imagine-dijo una seria voz detras de Hinata

-Ne..Neji...

-si te vi con Naruto en la farmacia

-tu, tu nos viste?

-si, queria engañarme y decidi pensar que era sólo una ilusion, y cuando lo besaste quise creer que me estaba volviendo loco, pero ahora se que eres una niña indecisa, que nunca podras escojer entre los dos, que... que nunca me amaras a ami- tras decir esto el castaño se dio la media vuelta y salio de la casa.

*la regaste

si pero...

*pero ¿que?

creo que amo a Neji-kun, ese beso...ese beso no supo a nada

*entonses corre!!! corramos

¿correr?

*no puedo creer que seamos la misma persona CORRE TRAS NEJI!!!

Hinata salio de la cocina corrio hasta ala puerta principal y lo vio a lo lejos,

-Neji!!!-grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas, el no paró de caminar-Neji-Kun!!!-volvio a gritar Hinata, el volteó, se detuvo y miro como la chica corria hacia él hasta que llego a su lado.-Neji-kun yo..

-tu ¿que?-dijo el moreno con una mirada y un tono frio y Hinata lo beso, Neji no ocrespondio el beso-¿que quieres compararnos?

creo que no

*¿por que? esta celoso, triste, enojado tu estarias igual

Neji dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar de nuevo

*ya te decidiste ¿es Neji?

si

* haz algo entonses

-Neji- el Hyuga no volteo, Hinata alanzo a sujetarlo de uan muñeca y el giro la cabeza

-Neji... yo..yo te amo-Hinta se puso frente a él y le dio un beso, esta vez el beso fue tierno, dulce y pasional. Hinata sintio que una lagrima se escurrio por su mejilla, pero ella no estab llorando, el beso termino-Neji ¿estas llorando?

-Me haces feliz Hina, yo tambien te amo y no soy de piedra-le dijo el castaño antes de volver a besarla.

Durante las sieguentes 5 semanas Neji y Hinata viveron "felices" salieron pasearon, se divirtieron, se besaron pero nunca pasaron de alli, los Hyuga ya no se toparon con Naruto o con Sasuke y para desgracia de Naruto esas 5 semanas las habia pasado practicando como ser la cita ideal de Sasuke.

**Continuara...**

*************************************************************************************************************

**ok jeje, otra vez: me tarde me tarde lo se, y lo siento y se que estubo corto pero pues era necesario, y prometo actulizar pronto jeje el proximo cap es la prefiesta, los preparativos y algunos vistasos a los entrenamientos de NAruto jejeje...**

**Bye dejen reviews ya saben que los adoro por leer mis fics y los amo si dejan Reviews se cuidan !!!**


	8. Todo por mi querida

**hola ya se, ya se me mega tarde y lo siento, pero epero que les guste yq ue haya valido la pena la espera, este fic ya tambien esta llegando a la lainea final pero el queda un buen tiempo antes de arrivar bueno como en mi otro fic les dejo las opciones para mi nuevo fic aunque repito, depues de que acabe este hare la otra opcion entonses les digo rapido:**

**1- Sasuke-Hinata, vampiros, pero retomando la escencia basica del vampiro(no como en crepusculo y fans de crepusculo no lo tomen a mal simplemenete no me gusto la amnera de manejar ahi al vampiro) noc aun si tiempo antiguo o edad moderna **

**2- Neji-Hina- souke y bouke, pero no el tipico, y ese hasta ahi lo puedo dejar lo demas es sopresa**

**entonses si los molesto con un lindo review y su eleccion jejeje bueno ya no me tardo mas y bueno **

**a darle =P**

* * *

**Todo por mi querida...**

* * *

Cinco semanas habían pasado ya desde que le había confesado a Neji que lo amaba, podía sentirse libre, se sentía cómoda y lo mas importante se sentía amada por otro lado para el Uzumaki esas semanas no habían sido tan felices como para Hinata, había tenido que Explorar en el mundo de la mujer, que había tenido Descubrir los tacones, las medias, maquillaje e incluso la depilación, pero para el todo eso valía poco, Con tal de recuperar A su Hinata si tan sólo, mas ahora supiera que era ella de alguien mas ...

-No, no, no, gritaba una pelirroja que Llevaba un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja.

-Pero ahora que estoy haciendo mal-dijo un rubio metido, en un saco de patatas que le llegaba A unos 5 cm. arriba de la rodilla y con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros.

-Las mujeres no se sientan así-espeto la pelirroja, se sientan colocando la pierna sobre la otra, como tratando de poner la parte posterior de una rodilla sobre la otra, no formando una escuadra

-Pero si hago eso me apretare algo...- dijo el rubio

-No creo que tengas mucho que apretar-dijo el Uchiha divertido que observaba desde un rincón con una taza de te entre las manos.

-cállate baka --

-cállate tu-grito la pelirroja que haciendo el Rubio se encogiera En su lugar-y repite todo desde la entrada hasta sentarte.

El rubio se paró Y fue hasta la puerta-ahora la voz de mujer-le indicó la pelirroja-Esta vez con modales.

-Hola, muy buenas tardes...- Comenzó el rubio imitando la voz de una mujer, cosa que le salía de maravilla,-soy la señorita... ¿Cual dijimos que era de mi nombre DOBE? - Dijo aun con voz de mujer --

- Dorime Kiroshita --

-dobe sabes, esto de inventar nombre no te da se-dijo aun con la voz de mujer y continuo- mucho gusto soy la señorita Dorime Kiroshita-camino unos cuantos metros sin tambalearse puesto que ya había dominado el arte de usar tacones (NA / A: si es todo un arte yo sigo matándome, jeje pero Continuemos antes de que me divague) se sentó acomodando su saco de patatas, e intento cruzar la pierna pero le quedo en escuadra nuevamente.

-No, no, no, - escucho resonar nuevamente en la habitación-si eso es tan difícil para ti, esta bien pon un pie detrás del otro-esta vez el rubio lo logró al primer intento bien considerando que pasado mañana es la fiesta de Todo va bien sólo vengan mañana a ver que vestuario escogeremos y a prepararte

-por fin, podré quitarme este estorbozo saco de patatas --

-si, y usarás un vestido pegado entonces talvez tengas que usar tanga

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanga? NOOO!!!

-Todo por tu querida ¿no? - Dijo sarcásticamente el Uchiha

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En otro lado:

- ¿entonces Hinata?

-pues, quiero que todo sea en tonos morados y muy sobrio.

-Está bien te parece de centro de mesa una Orquídea Violeta? - Pregunto Ino

-Sí, sí-dijo un alegre Hinata ¿A ti que te parece Neji?

-Bien, es tu fiesta, pero...

- ¿Que no te gusta la Orquídea? ¿No es hermosa? ¿Crees que...?- No Pudo terminar el porqué Hyuga la interrumpió con un dulce beso en los labios.

-No, no es eso...- Dijo pegando sus frentes-es hermosa, pero cualquier flor que elijas, tu la opacaras.

ahhh que tierno - Se escuchó-yo ... perdón-dijo una apenada Ino.

-No te preocupes, yo ... tu padre me mando llamar ... debo ir --

-Sí, claro-Neji le dio un beso en la frente y se fue --

-Oye Hina ...-

-si?

-No es raro

- ¿Qué?

-son primos bueno y. .. se van a casar ¿no? --

-si-dijo mirando el anillo que traía puesto. Neji se le había propuesto Formalmente hace una semana .-

-Pero, no seria raro son , familia , y bueno tienen la misma sangre y todo eso y sus hijos podrían salir deformes y. ..

-Ino, yo lo amo, y mis hijos, no saldrán Deformes! - Dijo agitada.

-Yo ... lo siento Hinata --

-No te preocupes --

-esta bien, orquídeas entonces ¿?-La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza-y bueno ya que estamos en esto y para la boda ...

-pues quiero adornos altos ...

-mira te parece si antes de la boda te armo una exposición de adornos altos?

-si perfecto, gracias Ino.

-No, no hay Porque y dime estas emocionada por tu fiesta?

-Sí, pero no se como reaccione la gente a mi compromiso

- ¿Por?

-pues tú lo dijiste porque somos primos y podrían decirme que mis hijos podrían salir deformes -dijo en tono irónico

-ya te dije que lo sentía Hinata-chan

-Ya lo se. y te acompañara Shikamauru?

-si, el que dice que son las fiestas PROBLEMATICAS pero igual ira conmigo

-y como van?

-bien, apenas formalizamos ante nuestros padres,

-que bien

- ¿Y quién mas ira a tu fiesta?

-pues todos, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura ...

-Y Sasuke?

-Sí, también

-me muero por ver a quien llevara de compañía, quiero ver como la frente de marquesina se muere de celos

-Ino-dice reprovatoriamente

- ¿Que?, No me puedo dar esos gustos, además ella es la tonta por no Superar a sasuke-kun --

-y tu ya lo superaste? - Se escuchó desde la puerta

-Shikamaru-kun

-Hola Hinata-chan

-Amor,

hola problemática- le dice Mientras le da un beso en la frente

-Bueno me voy-Hinata

si, nos vemos en la fiesta --

-hai --

-adiós Hinata y ¿qué quieres de regalo? --

-Shikamaru-kun, creo que mi padre puso una lista de regalos --

Vaya, eso no es tan problemático-dijo con una sonrisa-adiós

-adiós ...

Y así la Hyuga se quedo sola en su casa, esperando a que llegara Neji, cosa que ocurrió una hora después.

-Y bueno que te dijo?

- ¿Quien?

-Mi padre

-Ahh, eso que bueno ..

. si?

-bueno pues ... yo ... este ...

Neji-ya dilo

* Por favor escúpelo

-Quiere bueno que tú y yo ...

* Aha

-Este, bueno ... bueno ... me dijo que como nos casaremos la compañía quedara a mi mando

-AHA

* Eso ya lo sabemos

- Y bueno ... pues ... este le gustaría que

* Desde Cuando es tartamudo?

-si?

-Bueno me dijo que le gustaría mucho si le diéramos ...

-mas ganancias?

-no

* Eres tan inocente

ah si entonces ¿Qué podría querer mi padre?

* Un nieto

-U ... un nieto?

-si, eso Hinata-dice Neji un poco rojo

pero para eso hay que ...

* No me digas que no lo has pensado

-Mira, yo ... si tú no quieres, si no estas lista

-No,

- ¿No?

* ¿No?

* ¿No que?

-si quiero

* ¿Que?

hacer eso

-entonces-Hinata?

-Bueno ... esquíe yo ... bueno soy inexperta

Neji se levanto y la abrazo --

* Que demonios

-No .. neji?

esquíe-Bueno, te amo, pensé que ya no te querías casar conmigo, pero solo es eso

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si Hinata bueno yo eh de confesarte que no soy nuevo en eso, pero tampoco no ...

* ¿esta sobre usado?, ¿ no es un experto?, ¿Qué espera ?...¿?

-tampoco no ...Bueno, hice un par de veces

* ¿No se te hace raro hablar de su vida sexual y la carencia de la nuestra?, Digo Cuando lo íbamos a Hacer literalmente nos arrancaron La Oportunidad

-Neji ... ¿Con quién?

- ¿Con quién Que?

Bueno-con quien, ¿quien Fue ese par de veces?

-jejeje-risita nerviosa-CON ... Nadie

* sácaselo para ir y matarla

-Neji-dijo una comenzándose enfadar

-Bueno entenderás que ...

- ¿Que qué?

-Bueno tomamos,

* Si, claro, esa excusa es la mas vieja del mundo

-aha ...

-y bueno lo hicimos, pero salimos y tiempo después... bueno lo hicimos otra vez pero supimos que no había ni siquiera pasión en la relación la

- ¿Quién fue?

-jejeje-risa nerviosa

* ¿Que Quien Fue la zorra? de seguro fue esa Tenten

-bueno ..

Neji-¿Quién fue? No me molestare

* Pero yo si

-Fue bueno .. Sakura

* ¿QUE?

- ¿Qué?

-Fue bueno cuando tu padre te mando con Hanabi A Inglaterra y bueno...

-Eso fue hace 6 meses... e Ino dijo que seguía obsesionada con Sasuke-kun

-si, por eso no funciono y también porque...

* Haber, ¿porque? y mas vale que sea bueno

-Porque yo te amo a ti.

-ohh Neji-, yo también te amo

* Sakura Zorra!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente:

-Llegan tarde --

-Fueron solo 5 minutos-dijo el rubio

-5 Minutos de mi tiempo-gritó la pelirroja

-Vamos Karin no te pongas así, --

-Sa .. Sasuke-kun-dice con voz melosa. no importa ¿Quieres empezar ya?

-si, vamos señorita-le dijo al rubio-Dobe-murmuro este

-esta bien-Primero veamos el vestido. Le Dieron un vestido naranja palido pegado-ponte esto

-Pero ...

-es de tu talla tu Póntelo

-esta bien-dijo metiéndose al probador.

10 minutos Después:

-Ya vas a salir?-Dijo Sasuke

-No pienso salir

-Vamos, no te ah de quedar tan mal --

-Sal ya! - Se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja

-no quiero

-que salgas! o yo entro por ti - ante esto el rubio salio rápidamente --

-Que demonios yo así no te llevo-declaro el Uchiha al ver como el Quedaba el vestido- Karin creo que no contaste con que ... bueno el vestido esta muy pegado, y bueno algo se marca

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Karin Mientras miraba a Naruto-oh fuck! - Soltó la pelirroja al ver de que hablaba el Uchiha

-Por eso no quería salir-Al rubio le Quedaba el vestido, era de su talla, pero de arriba por carencia de algo le Quedaba plano, pero por abajo de la parte delantera había algo que resaltaba, Karin no contaba conque "eso" se Marcará. Probaron con mas vestidos, pero en todos se marcaba aun que fuese un poco el asunto del Rubio.

-por favor es el decimo el vestido --

-Cállate y déjame pensar ... lo tengo-Y fue un revólver en el armario-toma-le lanzo el vestido y el Rubio se metió de mala gana al probador.

-Es este! - Se escuchó desde adentro.

-dobe, creo que estas clases te afectaron, ya pareces mujer-expresó el Uchiha-pero bueno sal.

Naruto salio y Llevaba puesto un vestido strapless (N / A: no se si así se Escriba) verde claro con una Cintilla Por debajo del pecho con adornos en un verde mas fuerte y que de la cintura para abajo bombacho y le llegaba unos 5 cm. arriba de la rodilla.

-Listo, no mas problemas con "eso" --

-si te lo dije, soy una genio, verdad Sasuke-kuun --

-ahh claro buenoo y ahora que?

-A ver, depilación

- ¿Qué? no otra vez no

-Dije DEPILACION! --

-no! - La pelirroja lo golpeo y El Rubio Fue A que le depilaran de nuevo las piernas, los muslos, los brazos, un poco del pecho y las axilas. no se como te crece tanto pelo en tan solo 2 semanas. Es la tercera vez que te Depilo. Pero es una Ventaja Con estas semanas que no te has cortado el pelo ya te Llega a los hombros.

-Ya terminamos? - Preguntó el rubio con el cuerpo enrojecido y con unas lagrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos

-ya, ahora el cabello --

-Pero dijiste que ya estaba largo ,

-si pero te pondremos extensiones hasta media espalda --

-Te pondremos?

se escucho el timbre, Karin Fue un abrir y entro un hombre alto de tez blanca y pelo negro, vestido con un traje pegado completamente negro --

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto el es Sai mi estilista y amigo --

-Hola-les saludo

-hola --

-Bueno Karin ¿que vamos a hacer? --

-Unas extensiones hasta media espalda --

-vaya pero que no es un tio?, ah ya se es marica y se esta convirtiendo --

- ¿A quien le dices marica pedazo de ...- una mirada de Karin vasto para callarlo

-Siéntate y deja que trabaje Sai-al cabo de 2 horas le habian puesto unas extensiones de su color hasta media espalda, --

-Listo!! - Exclamó Sai --

por fin-Vaya, ¿podemos irnos?-Dijo con cara de Suplica.

-No faltan la uñas --

- ¿Uñas? --

-si,¿ Sai?--

-traje todo preciosa --

- ¿Que no era estilista?

-Es un estuche de monerías,

Le pusieron en 3 horas uñas postizas, de acrílico con flores hechas a mano por el mismo Sai de color blanco con centro en verde pálido y de fondo verde de brillos --

-ya es todo?

-si, ¿a que hora es la fiesta?

- A 6PM las-le contesto el Uchiha

-te quiero aquí a las 14:00 y ni un minuto tarde me oíste

-si, - y así había pedido su día Uzumaki-mañana no sera mejor-le susurro el Uchiha

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente en la casa Hyuga, Se estaba montando todo para la Gran Fiesta, Las Mesas Estaban llegando, se había dispuesto una buena parte dle jardin para el evento y los Hyuga Dentro Estaban desayunando.

- ¿Señorita quiere mas cafe ?

-No gracias Naoko-chan

- ¿Y usted joven Neji?

-Ahh .. si porfavor --

- ¿Estás emocionada?

-si-dijo mintiendo y recordando que Naruto le había dicho que la Veria en su fiesta

-Hoy se anunciara Nuestro Compromiso

-lo se

* así o mas seca ¿?

- ¿que tienes Hinata?

-Yo ...

* Dile

Claro, ¿oye amor como ves que después de besar a Naruto me dijo que vendria un resacatarme hoy? ¿Que opinas tu?

* Eaaa!!! amor!!!

mmm ...

-nada yo, me siento bien

-Segura, no te ves muy bien

* No lo esta

que si

-Sí, sí, estoy bien y. .. ¿Qué te pondras para la fiesta?

-ahhh .. un somoking , como todos los hombres ...

-Ohh, si, jejeje

-y tu?

- Es una sorpresa-le dijo Mientras se levantaba y le dio un beso en los labios y se dirijio A su habitación

* Y que nos pondremos?

creo que tu si deberias de saber

* Era para hacerte la platica

mmm ...

* Ya se que es hermoso, y opacaremos A TODAS después de todo es nuestra fiesta y mas a esa zorra

Sakura ¿?

* Cual otra? Vamos se que piensas lo mismo

yo ... eso ya fue, el me ama, eso Fue hace tiempo

* Fue hace 6 meses

pero ya paso ... y ¿Qué tiene de malo?

* Veamos, le quito la virginidad, salieron, se revolcaron otra vez ...

Revolcaron ¿? - penso con un leve sonrojo

* Niña Si, lo Tuvo dentro, moviéndose en ella, Amandola, deseandola, dandole placer ...

ohhh

* Que? ... ohh ya lo senti

¿Que .. es eso?

* Lo imaginaste y bueno ... te exitaste

Dios ...

- Hinata...- Neji entro a la habitación Hinata Estaba recostada en la cama pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

-Ne .. neji

-yo .. bueno queria darte tu Regalo antes-y le dio una caja aterciopelada, Hinata la ABRIO Y dentro vio una cadena de oro con un dije de flor del mismo material y en el centro tenia una perla. - Feliz cumpleaños

-ohh Neji ...- dejo la caja a un lado y se volteo para darle un beso en los labios, se fundieron en ese beso y se convirtio en un beso apasionado, se dejaron caer de lleno en la cama, Neji comenzo a recorrer su espalda, Mientras que Hinata se aferraba A su largo cabello, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la peliazul se encontraba de rodillas uan Con uan pierna a cada lado de el, besandolo Mientras él colaba una de sus manos Por Debajo de su blusa , en otro rapido movimiento, ahora ella era la que se encontraba debajo, recorriendo la espalda de Neji Mientras que el le besaba el cuello.

- Neee .. ji mmm ...- se escucho, Hinata ahora se abrazaba de el con sus piernas

Hina-yo ... .. no puedo ...

-Neji, ¿po ... por que?

-tu ... mmm ...- se mordió los labios al sentir que ella lo apretaba mas contra si -tu padre ... no .. puedo ...- se deshizo de agarre de la Hyuga y se levanto pezadamente con direccion al baño, para tomar una ducha helada. Hinata se sentó al borde de la cama.

* Ahora si nos dejaron alborotadas

Hinata se soplo un Mechon de cabello de su cara.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Llegaron puntuales vaya-exclamo una pelirroja

-si, si, si- dijo el rubio

-vamos que animos para ser hoy tu día de secuestro

-rescate Karin, resacate

- si tu lo dices empezemos que esto no sera rapido, Sai

-ese tio otravez no

-¿que pasa?

comenzemos con el peinado-

-ok-

-bien por tu complexion, sera cabello suelto, en rizos, tenemos que tapar esos hombros

-bueno...

Sai le hizo meticulosamente cada rizo, y al cabo de 2 horas ya estaba peinado.

-oye cariño?-dijo sai mientras acomodaba los rizos

--si?

-oye y que pasa con la figura, digo no es que no tenga buena figura, pero para ser mujer no es muy buena.

-cierto, Sai me salvas la vida- le dijo Karin y fue al armario y saco un Corsette

-¿que es eso?- dijo Naruto con panico

-algo que te hara quedar en cintura, toma ponte esto- y le lanzo un brassier Strapless con relleno,-

-oye, no puede tener mas relleno?- dijo el Uchiha- viendo la copa del brasisier-

-hombres...-murmuro Karin y le lanzo el brassier de la siguiente copa

-gracias-dijo en Uchiha

Naruto se quito la playera y se puso el brassier- me siento raro- dijo mientras se tocaba el brassier

-ahora ven- exclamo la pelirroja, Naruto se acerco y le cocloco el Corsette, y comenzo a amarrarlo,

-no crees, que esta algo apretado- dijo el rubio sin poder respirar

-no,- contesto secamente Karin , cuando termino al rubio se le notaba un poco mas el brassier y tenia una marcada cintura-ahora el maquillaje, sientate

- Naruto se sentó con un poco de dificultad-

-puedes respiara bien?- pregunto karin

-si,- dijo el rubio esa cosa le apretaba pero no le dificultaba la respiracion, Karin comenzo a maquillarlo, le cubrio sus caracteristicas marcas de los cachetes, las cuales le costo mucho trabajo cubrir con una base, le puso rubor, le pinto y delineo los ojos, se los pinto de un tono gris, le enchino las pestañas y se las pinto también. le coloco unos aretes de rosas de plata de clip y el collar igual de rosas, le puso un poco de rubor en el pecho y le pinto los labios de un tono rosa medio.

-pero que buena soy- dijo al ver su resultado, efectivamente Naruto podria pasar desapercibido como mujer.- ya solo faltan los zapatos, y el vestido

-bueno, señoritas...yo me voy a arreglar- dijo Sasuke

-Quieres que te ayude a vestir Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin mientras e le pegaba

-no... gracias, tu ayuda a Dorime

- si tu lo quieres Sasukeee-kun!

-si, eso quiero- dijo mientras corria al baño

Mientras Sasuke se arreglaba en el baño, Karin le puso cuidadosamente el vestido y los zapatos a Naruto. Al salir el Uchiha se encontro efectivamente con una bella mujer.

-vaya que hermosa- dijo mientras se acercaba-lastima que se lo que escondes bajo esa falda- al llegar se percato que gracias a los tacones Naruto le sacaba 8cm- Karin- dijo el Uchiha

-si Sasuke kun?

-como es que mi cita es mas alta que yo-ya que Naruto y Sasuke median lo mismo, los tacones habian elevado demaciado a NAruto

-yo... gomen , enceguida lo arreglo- fue a su closet, y saco unos tacones de solo 3cm y a Sasuke le dio una especie de Zapatos de tacon para hombre que tenian el tacon dentro. - listo- exclamo. La pareja había quedado así, Naruto perfectamente arreglado ahora le llegaba a media cabeza al Uchiha y el Uchiha vestia un elegante Smoking negro.

-bueno señorita- dijo en todo sarcastico- nuestro carruaje nos espera- salieron del edificio y una limosina los esperaba.

Durante el recorrido Sasuke le pregunto como planeaba rescatara a Hinata y Naruto le repondio que no lo sabia que analizaria la situación, Sasuke sabia que después de analizarla sabria que todo esto había sido en vano, pero al Uchiha nunca se le borraría la sonrisa por ver a su amigo metido en un corsette.

-Llegamos- les anuncio el chofer, despues se bajo a abrir la puerta-

-Sasuke bajo y le tendio al mano a su acompañante, Naruto/Dorime, la tomò y bajo del auto, llegaron a la entrada de la casa principal y entraron, tenian que recorrer a pie el camino hasta la casa de Neji y Hinata. En el camino no habian encoentrado a nadie conocido, solo habian visto a un par de señores que en cuento vieron a Sasuke comenzaron a hablar sobre el.

-mira es el uchiha-dijo el primero

-¿Itachi?-pregunto el otro

-no, Sasuke, creo que se llama, mira ¿con quien ira? no la conosco-

-quien sabe talvez es de algun progarama de citas- dijo mientras le daba un codazo y le guñaba el ojo-

-pero... ¿tu crees?-

-si, ¿no?, ya ves su hermano acapara a todas la mujeres-

sasuke estaba apunto de ir y romperles la cara, pero Naruto/Dorime lo tranquilizo,

-como pueden insinuar que yo no consigo mujeres- le susurro Sasuke a Naruto/Dorime

-calma Sasuke-kun- dijo con su suave voz de mujer- yo le dire a mi padre, seguro le encantara la idea, lastima que vayas a dejar tantos corazones rotos- dijo en un tono un poco alto

-mira no pues el joven uchiha si ah de conseguir mujeres- dijo el segundo hombre

-¿y se ira a casar con ella?-pregunto el otro

-quien sabe, pero pues no esta nada mal y ¿sera rica?-dijo guiñando un ojo, cosa que no paso desapercivida por el/la rubia y le hizo tropezar-

-viejos deprevados- se dijo a si misma. Sasuke por otro lado, ya se sentia mejor gracias al comentario de Naruto/Dorime.

-Gracias- le susurro

-denada Baka-

Habia llegado porfin, a un jardin con muchas mesas, con una abanda que estaba comenzando a tocar, y vieron de inmediato a todos sus amigos, que se habian sorprendido de ver al Uchiha tan bien acompañado, mas Sakura que estaba que hechaba humo. Por lo demas todos los hombres expresaron ¡pero que mujer!

¿quien es esa`puta rubia?- grito su Inner al ver a Sasuke.

Al llegar a su mesa, todos sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, todos menos shikamaru, el siempre estaba un paso adelante...

**Continuara...**

**bueno ya les mencione lo que les tebnia que mencionar jejeje espero que les haya gustado y porfa ya saben un review para el animo si? jejeje Bye los quiero. y adivinen que pasara... xq Shikamaru un paso adelante y que hara Hinata al ver a Sakura...jajajaahora si bye**

.


	9. Color vino

**Bueno les dije que regresaría hehe... y aqui está, que disfruten y ya saben manden reviews haha o verán! haha enserio manden reviews es lo que me hace el día :)**

**Fiesta**

La fiesta estaba por comenzar, todos los invitados habían llegado ya, pero, la cumpleañera ¿dónde se había metido?, no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en la cocina, no estaba en el tocador y definitivamente no estaba en la fiesta.

Hinata se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de huespedes que se suponia debia de estar cerrada, pero, Matsumi-chan la había dejado abierta debido a las suplicas de la ojiblanca, no es que no quisiera dormir con Neji, pero quería tener un lugar para ella, un lugar donde pudiera estar sola sin que nadie la molestara.

Hinata se encontraba acostada boca arriba, ya ataviada con su vestido, divangando en sus pensamientos y acariciando el collar que le había regalado Neji.

*¿qué tienes?

nada, sólo que estoy nerviosa, ¿qué tal si Naruto logra colarse a la fiesta? yo no quiero ir con él.

*vaya, ¿entonces ya nos decidimos por Neji?¿seguro?

si, yo quiero a Neji y estos días que he pasado con él me dí cuenta de eso.

*¿entonces qué esperas? vamos a la fiesta, anunciemos nuestro compromiso, besemos a Neji frente a todos y luego para terminar bien la noche... matamos a la zorra de Sakura!

Hinata rió ante tal pensamiento, enserio pensaba que estaba loca por hablar con sigo misma, pero que más daba eso la relajaba y relamente le hacía bien.

vamos- exclamó la chica parandose de la cama y salió de la habiatación justo cuando Neji entraba a la suya a buscarla.

Hinata entró a la habitación cuando Neji salia del baño.

-¿dónde estabas Hinata?-preguntó el castaño.

-por ahí- dijo sonriendo- etto... yo...quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó temiendo lo peor.-¿qué me quieres decir?

-yo... bueno, estas semanas que he pasado contigo, bueno... yo estoy feliz, de que vayamos a casarnos-ante tal respuesta el castaño sonrió y la tomó en brazos para besarla.

-Hinata, me haces muy feliz, Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Neji-kun- dijo correspondiendole en beso, que poco a poco se tornó más pasional. Neji abrazó aún más a Hinta, que comenzó a revolver el cabello de él. Neji la empujó contra la pared y ella se le abrazó a la cintura con las piernas.

-ahhh..Ne-ji- exclamó cuando el ojiblanco comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello- yo...ahh..- Hinta comenzaba a sentir un bulto en el pantalón de Neji que iba aumentando de tamaño y que éste comenzaba a frotar contra ella.

* * *

Abajo en la fiesta, todos lo amigos de Sasuke no podían dejar de ver a su acompañante y de preguntarle de dónde conocía al Uchiha. Naruto se encontraba tan agobiado que se safó de la conversación y logró huír de la mesa fingiendo que tenia que ir al baño, a lo que Sakura le dijo que la acompañaría-

-gracias Sakura-chan- no tienes que acompañarme- dijo con voz de mujer el rubio

-no es molestía, igual estoy buscando a alguien y talvez lo encuentre de camino- le contestó ya resignada a que Sasuke hubiera traido a la rubia como su cita, ya no quería seguir queriendo y seguir sufriendo por el Uchiha. ahora lo que quería era encontar a ese chico con el que había pasado un buen tiempo hace medio año, sabía que tenía que estar aqui, despues de todo, era la fiesta de su prima.

Naruto y Sakura volteaban la cabeza en todas direcciones en busca cada uno del Hyuga que querían, llegarón al baño de la planta baja, en dónde había una gran fila para entrar.

-bueno, hay mucha gente- dijo Sakura- esperemos ¿cúanto puede tardar?- 15 minutos despues, las dos estaban en el mismo lugar en la fila.

-esto no puede ser, no puedo estar perdiendo así mi tiempo- exlcamó Naruto, con voz de mujer.

-Calma, Dorime-chan, seguro hay un baño arriba, ¿por qué no vamos a ver?- dijo la pelirosa, pensando que talvez en el piso de arriba encontraría al castaño.

-esta bien- dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Talvez pueda encontar a Hinata arriba" pensó.

* * *

Hinata y Neji se estaban fundiendo en los besos que se daban, el castaño le subio el vestido a la peliaazul hasta el ombligo y le acariciaba las piernas y ella por su parte ya lo había despojado de su saco y estaba desabotonándole la camisa.

-mmm.. Neji- decía la ojiperla entre besos-

-Hinta.. yo..mmm... ¿estas segura?, si quieres que pare dimelo ahora, por que en unos segundos más no podre, te juro que no podre- le dijo mientras apretaba uno de sus senos sobre el vestido.

-ahh.. Neji, no pares, yo ya no puedo parar- le respondió y lo atrajó más contra si, sintiendo de lleno el bulto que contenía el pantalón de Neji.-ahh Neji...- exclamo mientras se frotaba contra él.

* * *

Naruto/Dorime, y Sakura iban subiendo las escaleras sin que nadie los importunara, al llegar a la planta superior vieron un mueble con un gran florero, y la puerta a una recamara detrás de este, al lado izquierdo había un pequeño pasillo y al derecho igual.

-por este lado- dijo Sakura señalando a la izquierda.- seguro una de esas habitaciones debe de estar abierta.

-esta bien- dijo Naruto y fingió una sonrisa "Sakura entrometida, ahora cómo de desagó de ella."Abrió la primera puerta y estaba abierta. -Sakura-chan-la llamó- aqui esta abierto por que no entras tu primero al baño- dijo con una sonrisa-

-esta bien-

Naruto y Sakura entarón a la habitación y la pelirosa entró al baño, para salir 5 segundos despues justo cuando Naruto estaba por salir de la habitación.

-vamonos Dorime-chan- aqui no hay papel- veamos en la principal-

"la habitación principal" pensó el rubio "¿cómo no se me ocurrió?" y se lanzo hacía la puerta con Sakura detrás.

* * *

ahh Neji...- exclamo mientras se frotaba contra él.

-Hinata..- dijo mientras la chica comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón y él comenzaba a bajarle las bragas.-Hinata, perdón-

-ehh?-dijo la chica desconsentrandose-

-perdón, en verdad quiero esto, pero quería que nuestra primera vez, fuera especial

-Neji, no necesito de petalos de rosas, ni velas o música romántica. esto ya es especial por el simple hecho de que estoy contigo. y lo besó-

-ahh Hina...- dijo rompiendo el beso- yo... creeme qeu estoy utilizando todo mi auto control aqui y bueno, no podemos hacer esto, no hay nada más que quisiera hacer, pero tu fiesta de cumpleaños esta allá abajo y bueno podemos hacer estó cuando termine.-

- esta bien- dijo ella dandole un beso - pero Neji...-

-¿sí?

-no puedes andar dejandome alborotada y toda...-dijo mientras se le acercaba al oido- mojada- le susurró. a lo que el castaño sonrió.

-Hinata... no tienes idea de cuanto me exitas- dijo dandole un último beso muy pasional.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió pero ninguno de los Hyugas lo notó. Ya que desde la puerta solo podía verse la espalda de Neji y un poco del vestido color vino de Hinata y las piernas de ésta aún enredadas en la cintura del castaño, rapidamente Sakura cerró la puerta.

-vaya, si que se estan divirtiendo allí adentro- exclamó la pelirosa, algo sonrojada-

-¿quienes crees qeu sean?- pregunto Naruto algo shokeado, pero aún fingiendo su voz

-yo que se, algun empresario y su amante- respondio Sakura, tranquilizando un poco al rubio.

-vamos, ya debieron de llegar los Hyuga, creo que estaban en la casa principal, por que no ví a ninguno allá abajo-

-si, seguro estaban en la casa principal.- susurro Naruto.

* * *

Bajarón las escaleras y 5 minutos despues lo hicieron los Hyuga, un poco desaliñados, pero aún así, radiantes, Hinta llevaba puesto un vestido color vino algo bombacho de abajo, con detalles en shakiras, los cuales unos se habían caido debido a ciertas actividades que había estado realizando la Hyuga y unos zapatos negros mientras que Neji llevaba un smoking negro con una camisa blanca.

Mientras tanto en el bar, Naruto se encontraba recoargado en la barra mientras tomaba un poco de champaña, y a su lado llegó Shikamaru.

-hola bonita- le dijo el Nara- a lo que Naruto le lanzó una mirada de muerete.

-vamos, se que me deseas..- dijo mientras se le acercaba más y más.

-que no tienes novia- dijo con despresio el rubio.

- si, pero no tiene por que saberlo e intentó poner una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la rubio-

-dejame en paz baka!, o juro que te golpeo-dijo Naruto con su voz regular, a lo que el Nara comenzó a reir

-sabia que no aguantarias Naruto- dijo entre las risas

-espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo en voz baja ya finjiendo la voz

-Sasuke, me lo dijo, quería tener un tipo de apoyo por si las cosas se tornan mal, y sinceramente espero que eso no suceda seria..

-problematico?- pregunto el rubio

-sip-

Se escuchó una voz la microfóno, era Hiashi Hyuga, pidiendo que todos tomaran sus lugares, que la fiesta comenzaria , pero que tenia un par de anuncios primero. Todos ocuparon su lugares y el lider Hyuga comenzó

-bueno amigos, estamos aqui por que es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Hinata, bueno ni tan pequeña, por favor hija pasa aqui conmigo- dijo y Hinata se levantó de la mesa y Neji la acompañó hasta donde estaba su padre.

-Hinata, hija, te amo y espero que pases un muy buen cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos más- dijo cuando porfin los Hyuga llegaban a donde el lider se encontraba.

Naruto se encontraba viendo el mantel y escuchó todo lo que había dicho el padre de hinata, no quería verla, en su interior sabía el color de su vestido. no quería confirmarlo.

-bueno, aprovecharemos esta fiesta para dar la noticia de bueno, otra fiesta aún mayor- dijo Hiashi- y esa seria la boda de mi hija- ante esto se escucharon murmullos por todo el lugar- y el afortunado que la desposara, es nada menos que Neji Hyuga- más murmullos se escucharon. -ahora unas palabras de los futuros novios-

Hinata y Neji se acercaron al microfóno y Neji comenzó- Bueno antes que nada, Feliz cumpleaños Hinata y bueno agradesemos que hayan venido a festejar con nosotros y bueno, también esperamos que nos acompañen en nuestras boda- Hinata continuó- Si, muchas gracias por venir, espero que la pasen bien-dijo y se abrazó a Neji- la multitud aplaudió y comenzaron a gritar - Beso, beso, beso...- a lo cual los Hyugas un poco sonrojados se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Naruto seguia con la vista agachada, cuando la multitud comenzo a pedir un beso cerró los ojos sabía que se lo habían dado.

Cuando se separaron Neji le dijo a Hinata- Te amo Hinata- la multitud exclamó un -ahhh...- en ese instante Naruto alzó la vista poco a poco- yo también te amo Neji- Naruto la vio pronunciar esas palabras y de llenó le pego el color de su vestido, el único color vino en toda la fiesta. Todo estaba perdido ¿o no?

* * *

**haha ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó o qué? haha bueno espero que hayan notado ese ¿o no? si ese, el que esta justo arriba de la linea, haha bueno espero que les haya gustado y miren que he mejorado mi ortografía por ustedes haha... o ¿no lo notaron? haha sólo que ahora no se si me excedo con los acentos daa...u.u- haha bueno en fin... manden Reviews y algo bonito pasara... me harán muy feliz :3 y bueno intentare actualizar más seguido, pero les digo que lo más seguro es que lo haga en**** viernes o en domingo haha... adiós. **


	10. ¿Fiesta o Tragedia?

**Bueno hola! se que me he tardado en actualizar pero quería que esto fuera levemente perfecto xD y si bueno la universidad sí que absorbe tu tiempo y bueno lo curioso es que cuando no tengo que hacer nada simplemente no se me ocurre nada que escribir, y justo cuando tengo un millon de cosas que hacer (como ahora) la inspiración llega a mi y tengo que aprovechar y aplazar mis deberes hehe...**

**En fin espero que les guste este nuevo cap y que dejen Reviews, son mi motivo de existir en este espacio, porque también casualmente esta semana recibi dos reviews y me hicieron tan feliz :D que me puse a escribir y bueno por si a alguien le interesa actualizare Personalidad, muy pronto y editare Necesidades ya que por dios! no sabía que tenía tan mala ortografía! y bueno tambien pondre la conti :)**

* * *

**¿Fiesta o Tragedia? **

Los invitados terminaron de aplaudir y los Hyuga volvieron a sus asientos, Naruto sabía que todo estaba perdido, ella ahora amaba a alguien más, pero esto no se quedaría así, él lucharía por ella, no podía ser que lo hubiera olvidado en tan poco tiempo. Tenía que conseguir unos minutos a solas con la Hyuga.

Sakura estaba desconsertada- pero... son primos ¿eso no es ilegal?- dijo, esperando que alguien la apoyara y pudiera detener esa boda abominable, ella realmente se había dado cuenta que quería a Neji.

-Bueno de hecho es perfectamente legal- dijo Shino- puedes casarte con tu primo sin ningun problema- Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, eso no es lo que quería oir.

-Bueno pues yo pienso que es abominable- escupió la pelirosa con desdén.

-pues yo pienso que son adorables, realmente se aman, Neji la adora y se ven perfectos juntos, a simple vista uno puede notar que se quieren demasiado- dijo Ino- así que no te metas frente de marquesina

-pero Ino cerda... espera, tu sabías de esto ¿no?, pero claro- dijo Sakura pegandose en la frente- tu hiciste los arreglos de flores, tu le ayudaste a Hinata decorar, tu ya lo sabías- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-bueno si, de hecho...-comenzó Ino pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-yo tambien lo sabía, me lo dijo mi padre- dijo el pelinegro- Hiashi-sama, estaba buscando esposo para Hinata desde hace tiempo, de hecho todos aqui fuimos posibles candidatos- Shikamaru y Kiba asintieron- pero al final se decidió por Neji.

-Pero SON PRIMOS!- gritó la pelirosa a lo que todos los invitados voltearon, incluyendo a los Hyuga.- ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN-siguó espetando- SON FAMILIA, POR SUS VENAS CORRE LA MISMA SANGRE, POR KAMI TIENEN LOS MISMOS OJOS, ES UNA ABOMINASIÓN!-

Ante los comentarios de la pelirosa, Hinata comenzó a llorar,y la seguridad Hyuga lidereada por Neji se encargó de escoltar a Sakura fuera de la fiesta y de la propiedad Hyuga.

Naruto aprovechó esto para acercarcele a Hinata que se había levantado de la mesa para irse a arreglar el maquillaje que se le había corrido a causa de las lagrimas.

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho todas esas cosas Sakura- le dijo Neji mientras la escoltaba del brazo fuera de las propiedades Hyuga- no sabía que pudieras ser tan cruel

-Sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad, o acaso ¿no son primos?- dijo la pelirosa mientras daba tropesones con su vestido a causa de la premura con la que se dirijian a la casa principal.- Neji, tu bien sabes que yo...

-tu nada Sakura!- le dijo el castaño parando su marcha abruptamente- lo que pasó entre nosostros-

-¿fue un error?-dijo Sakura- ¿ahora me vas a venir con eso?

-no, no fue un error, pero tampoco fue la decisión mejor tomada del mundo, yo amo a Hinata y ella me ama a mi, entonces por favor te pido que no nos insultes y que te vayas.-Dijo mientras le hacia una seña al jefe de la seguridad- él te escoltara hasta la salida-

Sakura se le lanzó a Neji al cuello y comenzó a llorar- yo... yo creí que tu y yo podiamos ser felices, que por fin podría ser feliz con alguien que me quisiera-Neji le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda, y Sakura le dio un beso en los labios- yo lo siento Neji, espero que sean feliz tu y ella.- le dijo mientras lo soltaba- y se donde es la salida puedo continuar sola. regresa a la fiesta.

-Gracias por comprender Sakura- dijo Neji y le dió un beso en la frente- sé que seras feliz, algun día lo seras.

* * *

Hinata se había retirado a su baño donde estaba arreglandose el maquillaje, cuando derrepente la puerta se abrió y una rubia despampanate entró.

-pe-perdón, pero el tocador de los invitados es a-abajo- dijo la peliazul mientras se aplicaba la mascara en las pestañas-

-Hinata, soy yo- dijo naruto con su voz normal-

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-

-si, vine por ti, para que huyamos-dijo el rubio

-Na-naruto, yo no puedo huir

-¡¿por qué no? ya no me amas, lo amas a él ¿verdad?

*-nos atrapó

-yo...yo, si amo a Neji,

-pero Hinata, son primos, ¿no escuchaste a Sakura-chan? todo lo que dijo es verdad, el que lo ames es una abominasión-

Hinata sintió como si su corazón se partiera, todo eso de la boca de Sakura la había herido, pero el haberlo oido de la boca de Naruto la había matado. No podía creer que no vieran más allá de la sangre, que no vieran el amor que uno sentía por el otro. Hinata pasó junto al rubio, en un intento por salir de ahí, Naruto la tomó de un brazo.

-¿por qué?- preguntó el rubio- ¿por que dejaste de amarme?- dijo mientras unas lágrimas de resvalaban por su mejilla

-yo...no lo se- contestó Hinata, Naruto le dió un beso en los labios que ella no respodio

*no son como los de Neji, yo no siento nada, ya no me estremesen-

a mi tampoco- se dijo Hinata a si misma

-perdón Naruto-kun, no se como puedes dejar de amar a una persona y enamorarte de otra, pero eso me pasó y yo en verdad lo siento- dijo la ojiblanca soltandose del agarre del rubio y saliendo del baño

Hinata estaba justo abriendo la puerta del baño cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió, era Neji.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Neji avanzando hacia ella-

-si, estoy bien- dijo Hinata y lo abrazó, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Neji vió como una rubia salía.-

-Buenas noches- dijo la rubia- perdón solo vine a ver si Hinata-chan estaba bien- dijo Naruto con voz de mujer- espero que sean muy felices juntos- Neji le sonrió y la rubia le tomó la mano y le dijo que cuidara mucho a su prometida. Abrazó a Hinata y para sorpresa de los ojiblancos le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Neji atónito

-yo sólo quería despedirme de Hinata-chan- dijo la rubia con voz de hombre

-¿pero qué?, ¡Naruto!- grito Neji justo cuando Naruto estaba saliendo de la habitación. Hinata se encontraba perpleja ante la situación y no sabía que pensaría Neji de ella.

*estamos en problemas

¿qué es todo esto?-preguntó Neji

-yo..ella... él... ella

Neji no le dió tiempo de formar una frase coherente y salió corriendo tras la rubia. No sabía que había pasado entre esa rubia y Hinata, ¿cómo demonios Naruto podía parcer una mujer tan real? Estaba realmente confundido.

-yo se que ella me ama a mi- se dijo- ella me lo dijo, me lo dejo claro, pero entonces ¿qué hacia con él en el baño?

* * *

Naruto salió al jardin y se encontró con Shikamaru.

-nee..necesito que me saques de aqui- le dijo el Uzumaki al Naara

-demonios Naruto ¿qué hiciste?-preguntó el castaño mientras caminaban en busca de Sasuke.

-nada, simplemente la bese... cuando Neji estaba presente

-ha, debiste de jugar con su mente, mira que no te ves nada mal como mujer y ahora que viendote besar a su prometida...qué problematico

-callate y sacame de aqui

Encontraron a Sasuke sentado en la barra platicando con Ino y con Kiba

-lo que me faltaba- dijo Shikamaru al divisar a su novia- más problemas- Shikamaru dio un leve silbido al cual Sasuke volteó y se alejo de sus acompañantes.

-¿ahora qué?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-el idiota la besó y neji los vio- dijo el castaño

-esto no puede ser- dijo Sasuke mientras véía como Neji se les acercaba mientras atravesaban la fiesta esquivando a los invitados y a su vez Ino y Kiba hacian lo mismo pero estaban más atrás, ya que la rubia se había empeñado en seguir a su prometido porque sentía que algo no iba bien.

Estaban llegando al borde del jardin cuando vieron que Neji no estaba mas que a 10 pasos de ellos.

-rapido haz algo- dijo Naruto- distraelo

-¿qué acaso quieres que haga una escena para que todos nos miren y Neji no te mate?-preguntó el Naara

-basicamente si!

-esto sera problematico- dijo el Naara parando en seco y tomando de la muñeca a Naruto. Se encontraban justo al borde de la fiesta, los invitados podrían verlos perfectamente- me debes una- le dijo Shikamaru a Naruto para después sericiorarse que su novia lo estaba mirando y sin más besar al rubio para sorpresa de él, de Sasuke y de Neji que los había alcanzado.

-¡SHIKAMARU NAARA!-el grito que dio la rubia resono por toda la fiesta, los invitados voltearon a ver la escena del futuro esposo de la Yamanaka besando a la cita del Uchiha.

Shikamaru rompió el beso y le susurro a Sasuke que lo golpeara, éste le dio un leve puñetazo en la cara y el Naara cayó al piso y se incorporo al instante, justo cuando Ino llegaba a donde estaban. Todos los observaban, Ino abofeteó al Naara y se fue acompañada de Kiba.

-Ino...-gritó el Naara. pero ella no volteó.

Neji estaba perplejo, no sabía si esa rubia efectivamente era una mujer o Naruto disfrazado, era más factible que una loca besara a su prometida y él hubiera escuchado la voz de Naruto salir de la boca de la chica a que Shikamaru enserio hubiera besado a un hombre. Igual si efectivamente era Naruto no podía gritarle ni golpearlo, con escena del beso tenían toda la atención de la fiesta y Neji Hyuga no podía agredir a una mujer.

* * *

Hinata estaba saliendo al jardín cuando el beso ocurrió y ella lo vio podía creer lo que había visto, Shikamaru había besado a Naruto. Unos momentos después Ino paso junto a ella y corrió a la planta superior derramando una infinidad de lágrimas.

Hinata subió y entró a su habitación pero no había rastro de su amiga. Salió de su habitación y escucho unos sollozos, Ino había encontrado su habitación de refugio.

-Ino...-

-Hinata, vete por favor, dejame sola- le dijo Yamanaka llorando

-Ino, esto debe tener una explicación-

-yo-yo lo se, pero no encuentro ninguna-

-calmate, ven vamos hay que bajar y encontraremos una explicación- dijo la peliazul sonriendole a su amiga

-esta bien, adelantate, yo voy enseguida, deja me arreglo un poco.

-ok, te esperare en mi habitación-le dijo Hinata a lo que la rubia asintió y la morena se fue a su habitación a esperarla

Shikamaru y Naruto iban subiendo las escaleras después de haber esquivado a las familias Naara y Yamaka que pedían a gritos una explicación de lo sucedido. Llegaron a la planta superior cuando Ino estaba saliendo de la recamara.

-Ino..- dijo Shikamaru en cuanto la vió

-alejate de mi, cerdo!-dijo Ino

-tu no entiendes, no es lo que parece-

-¿ahh no? entonces qué no la besaste acaso

-bueno si, pero esque es Naruto

-si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

-es verdad- dijo el Naara y en su desesperación por que su novia le creeyera le alzó el vestido a Naruto, dejando ver a la perfección que se trataba de un hombre.

-¿ en verdad eres tu?- preguntó la rubia

-si, soy yo, lo siento Ino, pero si no haciamos eso Neji me iba a matar.

-con que si eras tu- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Neji- dijo Naruto.

Justo en ese instante Hinata estaba abriendo la puerta para ver porque su amiga tardaba tanto.

-¿Neji?, ¿Naruto?

*esto es serio

* * *

**Si bueno evidentemente aún no termina la fiesta. Me temo que el final de éste fic está cerca. Insisto REVIEWS! haganme feliz por favor n.n **

**Gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews y me dan una razón más de escribir. espero actualizar pronto, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que leer entonces tal vez me tarde pero prometo que no seran 3 meses como la vez pasada XD**


End file.
